The Little Green Book
by Sampsonknight
Summary: Who would have known that there was a book out there with all their secrets, their fears and so on? What would happen if even one brother found it? What would he do? Burn it? Confront the youngest turtle brother over this book that shouldn't be? Or would he be tempted to use it in his own favor? (AU based on 2003 version turtles) Warning (Rated: T) Gift for Zelgadis55
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Slowly, the young turtle ran his thumb over his green leather-bound book's spine. What dark secrets were written within these pages? What kind of untold tales did it withhold? By no means was this book a mere journal full, of 'I wish' or 'John oh Johnny boy' jumble crushing mush! This my friend, was the Holy Grail! This was the golden bible for every true trickster of heart, one that only can be viewed and appreciated by the master of pranksters.

Though any of the wiser would truly be fooled to think, it was such a normal diary.

All true artists hide their craft in plain sight. The young turtle was no exception, placing some fake pages in the beginning of some sappy stuff that Raph would turn his head. There were some long monologues on his favorite comics to make Leo push it away in annoyance that his little brother would bother taking the time to write such rubbish when he could spend it on training. Don't forget about Donnie which the young turtle had the most difficult time debating subjects to scribble down that would make even him stray from this book. It was a mix of written works that would bore even the genius to sleep over silly little things, and strings of ideas that have no true purpose or meaning. As a counter measure, the book was well crafted for anyone who didn't know about its tricks would always land on these pages thinking the book was full of Mikey's knowledge. A knowledge that was best not to dwell on for like his brothers would say time and time again. "Mikey is just being Mikey."

Oh what little did they know, how foolish they were to be so naïve in taking him as one that was immature in nature or dense in the head. The truth my friends the book was very organized to the T. If one was to see Mikey's trash can of a room the mere sight of the book's pages would give them a heart attack.

Every prank starting down to its bare bone structure was built up to a well-played plan was recorded in every detail. Mikey did not spare one tiny fact, even if it had seemed insignificant. He would have jolted down the date he used the prank, who it was on, what was used, what the prank was to be and what he figured would come out of it. Then when the deed was done, he would record how it affected his victim. What was their reaction, did the prank pulled out as he suspected or did it turn into something new? Lastly, he would comment what he should do next time or take notes on the brother he used for future pranks. He even went as far creating a bio of each brother with there, fears, secrets, daily habits, schedules and everything between.

If this book ever fell into the wrong hands, it could spell disaster! Only he had the skill to use it to its full potential not falling into what dark mayhem it could inspire.

However, the fear did linger strongly within his soul, that one day they would find out he isn't as simple minded as he always played out to be and what dirt he had on them…


	2. Chapter 2

Part 1

* * *

The sounds of his footsteps echoed off the walls, making his presence known to all that was within earshot.

On a normal day the blue clad turtle wouldn't bother venturing down this long balcony towards its end. With his room in the opposite direction, Leo never had to trouble himself in going out of his way like this.

The layouts of the bedrooms were a simple one; the order began with his own room that was on the other end near the stairs that led up to this balcony. Next to his, one would find Donnie's room, followed by Raph's, leaving Mikey's room dead last.

However, today, Leo was consumed by his anxiety over not spotting the cheerful brother performing his daily routines all morning long or seen any hint of his presence at that.

This was abnormal for the young orange clad turtle which always made sure everyone in the household knew he was alive and well, that Leo actually pulled himself from his training to see if there was something the matter with his younger brother.

He was hoping the brother's absence was due to one of Mikey's boredom days and he was surrendering to that state of mind being lazier than the norm, though those kinds of days meant trouble was brooding over the horizon. Either way, if this was the reason, Mikey was just laying around in his room and was not in any serious trouble.

Raph, on the other hand, was going to be if that was the case seeing that the red clad turtle would be targeted to cure Mikey's boredom later on.

As his thoughts drifted towards the subject over Raph and Mikey's predicament faded in the background, Leo suddenly came to the notion that he was idling in front of the hothead's door.

Raph has been very testy of late, more than normal. Not that Raph was an angel, more like a devil in disguise, yet even for him, he had his moments of clarity and was a year-round scrooge otherwise.

Unfortunately, that wasn't the case this time; he has been quick to anger, easy to start a fight with over the silliest of things at that!

Nothing Leo said or did could calm the beast, with the only results achieved was ending him with a sore pride and hurt feelings. Sadly, Leo for the life of him couldn't think of how to fix this or where to start.

He had consulted with his dear father in regard to this matter which in turn told him, being the leader this was his duty to sort out on his own accord.

Afterwards as if to prove his point, his master had arranged an unexpected trip to visit a friend leaving Leo in command of the household and brothers, giving him no choice to dissolve this issue before something serious comes out of it.

That was easier said than done.

Still with no solution at hand, Leo even swallowed his pride going to Donnie for much needed advice.

When presented with the predicament at hand, sure Donnie was more than willing to help considering Raph's foul mood swings were also harming him in many ways; however, the younger brother's help wasn't what Leo was hoping for at the end of the day.

In a nutshell, Donnie concluded that Raph's newly risen demeanor is a direct result of being a teenager. His hormones were raging out of his control and understanding, making him to experience his rebellious stage in life, like so many teens go through.

The theory was valid to a point, a point indeed, until Leo brought up one key flaw to that hypothesis.

Raph wasn't some whippersnapper hitting puberty; he was actually twenty one. How could he be having a teenage rebelling episode?

Of course Donnie not to please of having one of his theories thrown in his face and denied it could be a possibility, defended his findings on the fact that his conclusion is based on what he has witnessed on the pass couple weeks. Not just that, Donnie truly believes Raph could simply be a late bloomer which isn't uncommon as well for young adults.

"Late bloomer, I hardly believe that. What was his excuse when we were teens?" Leo whispered the question to himself.

Feeling that it wasn't a good idea to linger there any longer, Leo continued the path he was previously set on, to check on Mikey, leaving Raph's door behind him.

* * *

The younger turtle's door was shut when Leo approached it, and he even noticed there were no odd noises that commenced behind it.

Leo figuring it was best to be respectful knocked three times before speaking.

"Mikey, are you in there?" Leo said softly, he didn't need the brother to think he was in any trouble, after all a visit from the big brother normally meant a lecture was around the corner.

Surprisingly even to himself, he actually had that vivid image in his head, which in turn made him only sigh on the notion. Did he really lecture that much?

Standing there for what felt comfortably long enough to have a proper response, Leo once again knocked having the door ajar before the third knock in.

Baffled and a bit startled over the manor on how the door just popped open, Leo stood there watching it patiently waiting for Mikey to come out to greet him, yet only to once again be met with silence.

"Is he even in there?" Leo mumbled under his breath, placing his hand on the door, lightly pushing it fully open to take a peak inside.

"Mikey?" Leo called inside the room that some reason had its lights on.

Still not having anyone to answer his calls, Leo sighed, stepping inside, shutting the door behind him.

The room as Leo wasn't remotely surprised was a colossal mess.

How many times did he try to drill into the younger brother's head that a clean room shows responsibility, maturity and a great respect of his belongings?

Worse off was that Mikey now and then has been whining of late that no one treats him like he can be responsible and trustworthy with their things. What does he suspect after showcasing such a disgraceful display of his own room? Leo would never trust Mikey would bring any of his items back in one piece.

"I swear, what does it take for me to get Mikey to clean his room? Maybe I should show more discipline in regard to this?"

Shaking his head, Leo knew that wasn't the right course of action, heck, he can't handle Raph with that method, how does he figure it would even work on Mikey? The brother would just pull the sad puppy eye act on him, and Leo would wind up giving in and not bothering anymore…

With the room obviously empty and it appeared that Mikey just left his lights on for the millionth time, Leo turned around to make his leave.

 _(Ahh! I can't stay in here a second longer! I should just give up while I'm ahead and go meditate. Mikey will find me instead when he is ready to pester me.)_

Not even a moment after he placed his hand on the door handle, an annoying ring commenced behind him, jerking his attention towards it.

"Great… Why would he leave his alarm on and set up at this time of day?" Leo grumbled frustrated, rolling his eyes on the situation.

 _(I swear I don't understand his way of thinking sometimes… What goes through is head? Who sets an alarm up on such an odd hour?)_

Biting his lip, Leo growled before abandoning his efforts to leave.

This was starting to be a pain in his shell more than anything; he should be performing his meditation session right now, not running around looking for Mikey and delaying his routine with such foolish nonsense.

What made this more discouraging for Leo was that he now had to venture into the cluttered room that only brought his patience to its breaking point.

The thing he hated more than anything was chaos, he was a turtle about order and balance. This room had neither.

Treading forward Leo put his mind elsewhere; he focused on the alarm and how he had to shut it off while attempting to ignore his surroundings that clawed at him bringing his disgust factor on high alert.

Finding himself inches away, Leo reached forward, yet disturbingly finding himself only to feel something under his foot as he did so.

 _(Oh, you got to be kidding me…)_

His so called method to get this done and over with, resulted him to plant his foot directly on top of Mikey's skateboard that he wasn't aware was there in the first place.

Leo unable to respond or counter his mistake yelped in surprise while his balance was thrown off making him crash to the hard floor with a thud that shook the room in his wake.

"Ahh... I am going to kill him..." Leo moaned out in an agonizing pain that traveled up his arms and legs, making him even feel it in the pit of his shell.

Forcefully kicking the skateboard away in anger Leo sat up, not caring how he must have sounded like Raph at the moment, or was acting just like the hothead. This was one of many reasons Leo was so strict with cleanliness; this room was a death trap, and luckily he wasn't seriously harmed by this accident.

With the constant ringing from the alarm, the hovering buzzing in his head and with the mix of pain his body was still experiencing, Leo's head felt like someone used an ice pick at it.

Growling furiously Leo stood up quickly slamming his fist onto the alarm that sputtered and wind down over the force.

 _(Okay, Leo you need to calm down... Riding this emotion will only make your headache worsen if you keep to this path of destruction.)_

Leo taking his own advice closed his eyes taking deep long breaths, as he told his body not to move a muscle.

Every breath taken his racing heart slowed down to a calm rhythm like a peaceful river once more.

Once again, in his normal calm state of mind, Leo opened his eyes relax and in control, finally removing his hand from the alarm, yet didn't go for the door just yet.

His eyes were suddenly captivated on an item beside the alarm clock and the longer he looked at it a storm brewed within his mind.

What if he doesn't just do the normal punishments with Mikey? Sure, he could teach Mikey a lesson over what happened and the fact the youngest continues to refuse to clean his room, by stating no comics and video games. However, in reality, this isn't much of a threat anymore for Mikey would find something else to occupy himself with.

Taking the green bound book that was just lying there to be noticed, Leo examined it by turning it on its side and looking at the spine.

Multiple occasions he has seen Mikey with this book in his possession. It was the very thing the younger brother would write down his video game obsessions and other crap.

Mikey normally always has it on him, making this valuable in some form of way to the younger brother's mind, something that could be used as a punishment?

"Mikey can have his book back once his room is cleaned," Leo muttered to convince himself that this was a perfect action to take, and it did make him feel better on top of that.

Oddly, there was an overwhelming feeling of satisfaction in confiscating the book, compared to past punishments he has attempted to try upon the turtle brother.

Leaving the room yet not before turning off the light, Leo made the decision to head for his room to ride his headache out first. He will take the initiative to have a talk with Mikey later; that's if he could figure out where the orange clad turtle went off to.

* * *

His own room, the imagery of peace and order filled him as he could feel his body relax and being engulfed in its element.

How could anyone find serenity in a room that looks like a dump site?

Dragging his tired feet that still ache from the slip, Leo let his body be overpowered by gravity, falling down onto his soft welcoming bed.

Though he was a turtle of disciplining his body, he did succumb to a soft bed then some firm one. It was the only luxury he allowed himself to have and he didn't take it for granted.

His body moaning on its own, Leo stretched out placing the book on his nightstand, then gathered a hand full of sheet snuggling his beak into them inhaling the sweet aroma they gave off.

The nice white sheets that have been recently washed with a new laundry detergent April generously gave them before heading out on her honeymoon with Casey, was no word of a lie, the fragrance was heavenly.

Recalling back to his human friends, Leo remembered April announcing to his family between her glees of joy at the thought of going to some hot beach down south, it was going to be a three-month long trip.

It was a much needed vacation on their part which everyone agreed. Leo didn't blame them one bit, encouraging them to take the opportunity to get away.

Which wasn't a bad idea in the end, especially after all his two good friends went through even on their very own wedding day having it almost destroyed by the Shredders' revenge.

Placing his hand on his forehead Leo let out a long yawn that only made his head throb all the more; he recognized the pain right away as it hit him dead on, to be the first signs of a migraine starting to brood.

It was one that seemed to want to linger there with no signs of letting go of him or let him have any relief.

The majority of times when they hit, he would normally seek out the aid of Donnie for some medicine, yet he unfortunately already asked for some earlier, and he knew it was too early to take anything else.

Besides, if Donnie knew he was suffering from his migraines again not long after complaining about them earlier, the brother would insist on some tests to determine the cause, which in the end wasting his time.

The only outcome would be Donnie saying the same lines like usual, Leo once again stressed out and this was causing him discomfort. Him stressed out?

Rolling on his side, Leo inhaled the aroma of the sheets in pleasure, pondering on the notion of him being stressed.

What could he be stressed over? His training is like clockwork, running smoothly with no hiccups. He has made sure to take time to meditate as much as possible to keep his body in perfect harmony and balance. Other than the issue with Raph, what could make him so wind up inflicting him with his head wanting to explode?

 _(Donnie is just drawing straws...)_ Leo convinced himself, of course he trusted Donnie's abilities to diagnose him, but again at times Donnie would just say anything to dismiss Leo and get back to his own work.

Donnie was notorious for being a workaholic.

The other reason that came to mind was that Donnie just wasn't sure and figured it wasn't much of a threat to Leo's health to bother to figure out the true root of the issue, passing Leo's suffering to the most common culprit and then calling it a day.

"Fuck you Mikey!" Raph boomed outside Leo's door near the stairs, startling Leo, who jumped up in his bed.

"Raphie, I didn't mean to bro. I swear!" Mikey called back flustered; his voice was strained, like he was running.

"Sure you didn't, you little pest! Do you think I would fall for, 'Oh Raphie I'm innocent; the paint can just fly off the shelf...' Like hell it did," Raph yelled at the top of his lungs not to make this argument to discreet.

"Raph, I didn't do it! I wasn't even near the paint cans. You have to believe me bro," Mikey whined in defense.

"Whatever twerp, get out of my face," Raph demanded, then slammed his door forcefully to end the conversation.

The hallway once again falling silent, Leo blinked at his door, was he to intervene?

 _(I really don't want to deal with this right now...)_

Only able to moan over his head that thanks to his brother, now felt like someone took an axe to it, Leo let it gently fall back onto his pillow.

He would deal with this once he recovers. Just the thought of confronting the hothead in his mood would result in Leo keeling over by pain and his head actually exploding.

So he laid there not bothering to budge from his spot.

The stillness that normally brought him satisfaction, only made his mind wander and his nerves unsteady.

There was an itch, not one that you can scratch, no. This itch was one that would drive him out of bed and head for Raph's room in his foolish pursuit to resolve what may have happened or get the details if that was a possibility.

That kind of itch that only brought him grief, yet with nothing to stir him from these thoughts, he couldn't help it.

Well until this time around as his eyes fell upon the green book in a cloud of curiosity.

In the past, he wouldn't bother touching or entertain the thought of flipping a page, not after the first time finding it was just nonsense and a waste of his time.

Leaning over Leo took the book firmly into his hand, opening it falling onto a page about something over one of Mikey's comics. It was a play by play in every detail to the point Leo strained his eyes to keep reading.

 _(Why would Mikey even write this dribble?)  
_  
Biting his lip, Leo couldn't take it any longer closing the book with his eyes, feeling like they were going to melt out of their sockets.

"I should find something else to focus on..." Leo told himself then stopped, not sure what in his room would do the trick.

The green book still in his hand, he could feel the texture, as a spark of interest came to mind.

He always wondered what about the book that made Donnie and even Raph stop reading it. Sure Donnie wouldn't care about the comic stuff, but still read it to see what else Mikey was writing. As for Raph that wouldn't be enough to stop him.

Once again, flipping the book open Leo froze on the fact he somehow manage to land on the exact page. Even he doesn't have that good of luck in doing such a thing.

 _(Okay...)_

Shutting the book he attempted again, then again, to find when he flipped the book open he always landed on the same exact page. It wasn't like this page was located in the center or any indication the page was creased to the point it would fall there automatically.

Baffled, Leo instead of flipping the book open and shut anymore, started to go through the book page by page.

What he saw made him wonder about the little brother, he had so many different random topics that he finally understood what made the other brothers stop reading.

He too was going to end his torture, yet the oddity of him landing on the same page was bugging him.

Not giving up, he continued until he came upon to a few white pages.

With a few more white pages passing by, he thought he was done, yet still didn't stop there over one simple fact this was helping his headache and taking his mind off the fight.

In the end not seeing how this could hurt, Leo told himself, what the shell and continued swiping through the book for kicks.

Around ten pages in, Leo felt his heart suddenly jump into his throat seeing the bold blue text scribbled over a page that wasn't remotely blank spelling out, "Leo's personality/fears/likes".

 _(What the shell is this?!)_

Quickly, Leo sat up skimming over the lists, feeling his blood run cold.

It had everything he never told anyone, even facts about him that his Master had no clue of!

Consumed by his shock, Leo slammed the book closed quickly feeling the sweat drip down his brow.

In disbelief, Leo stared into the abyss processing what he just witnessed as his mouth became dry and his hands shook wildly.

He had no clue what he was feeling in whole. Was he angry, fearful, or star struck?

 _(No… this can't exist… no…)_ Leo could feel his eyes twitch on the notion everything about him was in this book, which was impossible for any given soul to acquire on him.

 _(That's it I… I must have seen it like some mirage over… over the headache! It caused me to be delusional! The white pages was playing tricks on me!)_ Leo convinced himself, forcing his hand to open the book once again to prove this was just a desperate cry to divert his thoughts off of Raph. His imagination was running wild to ease his anxiety and pain, conjuring this all up one way or another.

Unfortunately after so many pages of white, he once again found the page that was dedicated to him.

Desperately and a bit hesitant at first, Leo flipped the pages seeing what other horrors and secrets it had on him.

After some pages all about him the next victim was Donnie showing things about the purple clad turtle that Leo had no clue of, then ending with Raph as the last of this… whatever this was.

Of course, there was nothing on Mikey for Leo figured why the younger brother would dare put any form of information about him in his own book?

Skimming through Raph's pages, Leo saw many things that couldn't be truly about Raph.

For starters, many of these statements and facts Leo found it hard to swallow and couldn't see Raph be associated with these fears and secrets.

Like for sample, Raph was afraid of buttons? Regular old buttons you put on shirts, he jumps when he sees them as his mind crawls to the images of bugs?

"No, this thing can't be real," Leo tossed the book on the bed getting back to his feet to pace around his room.

The cloud of confusion swarmed him as he felt like something just pulled him into the abyss to shatter his world around him.

This was beyond bothering him; the information was so accurate on his behalf that he started to doubt the stuff about his other brothers were even remotely false.

The worse reality breaker was his once opinion he had on Mikey, his kid brother, the goofball of the family, a trickster and lazy ass that doesn't bother cleaning his room.

Everything he had built on Mikey, everything he thought Mikey was and who he has always been was now thrown to the side.

Deep down, he thought he knew Mikey; he swore he had the little brother figured out…

Yet this book, proved him wrong on all levels opening questions he wouldn't consider using towards his little brother.

The details on the pages, the organization was beyond the capability of Mikey he once knew.

Nevertheless, it was his book, his handwriting proving this was real; these are the real Michelangelo's true colors.

 _(Why would he write this? How does he know this stuff?)_ Leo panicked placing his hand behind his head eyeing the book warily.

So the Mikey he knew was, what a mask? A ploy the younger brother played on him and the others to hide who he really was?

"Mikey is smarter than he lets on... How many times did he hold himself back to fool us?" Leo asked himself, going back to the book sitting down cross legged looking over the beginning pages of the book realizing it had all the details of his pranks, in the likes Leo swore this was a form of planning that Donnie would do.

Taking a breath, Leo felt conflicted, was he to confront Mikey of his findings and get answers? Or does he keep quiet and hint at it, letting the younger brother come to him?

 _(So he recorded us in detail for his pranks?)_ Leo examined each page, still a bit concerned yet oddly proud at the same time.

His little brother had some hidden skills, much promise if he bothered answering his true calling.

The possibility that Mikey could achieve was endless, this book alone showed he would be excellent in recon; he always had it in his head Mikey would do poorly, yet that wasn't the case after all.

Feeling himself finally having a level head, Leo debated his options before him, wondering if one option was to burn the book.

Having a book around that held their deepest secrets wasn't something that should be lying around to fall into the wrong hands. Regardless it hasn't so far didn't mean it wasn't a possibility. Such a weakness exists could be dire to them all to the point of the difference between life and death.

Closing the book once more, Leo tapped its cover, letting the rhythm soothe him and his mind to wander deep in clarity once again.

On the six tap, Leo stopped while being consumed by a deep foreboding, or was it an opportunity?

His issue with Raph has been very disturbing and needed to be dealt with.

All his previous attempts have failed, maybe he should take a chapter from Mikey's book and do something different, go down the uncharacteristic path that everyone has branded him with and take another approach to the issue at hand.

Opening the book, Leo found Raph's pages studying it almost laughing out loud at some of the things that were too bizarre and unbelievable that Raph would be afraid of or liked and why at that.

"I think I found my solution," Leo smiled at Raph's list of fears and the pranks that were listed that worked on the hothead and even gave Leo the page number to get more detail on how to perform them.

If he can't talk or reason with Raph in his normal civilized manor, maybe he should blackmail and perform his own pranks to put the second eldest brother in line and get him to surrender and letting this anger streak have a rest for once and for all.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 2

* * *

It took a good chunk of his night to scheme and prep the perfect flawless plan. The hours of planning to every detail to achieve his given goals and results were beyond exhausting.

He wouldn't hesitate to admit that at first since he had never organized anything in such a manner, considering he always left that in Donnie's capable hands, this was a new territory he was treading and not an easy one to perform.

When all was said and done, Leo had a new found appreciation towards Mikey's pranks even the ones he targeted on him in the past.

This wasn't something one could just whip up on a whim and hope it would work to their expectations. The tedious steps to make even a fluent blueprint to work upon, took time and precision.

Nevertheless, before dawn approached, Leo felt good over this, especially having the help of the book to guide him, he felt confident that this was the right path to take.

Though deep in the back of his subconscious, he did wonder if this was pranking he was going to go through with or something else?

Either way it didn't matter to him anymore, with the book in his possession and having such powerful information at his fingertips, he succeeded to brainstorm so many effective methods to bring him to one step closer to his ultimate goal!

No more beating around the bush, no more draining all his energy to take control of this pathetic situation he has to face day in and day out. After today, if not, then in a couple of days at max, his dear brother Raph that he loves so much, will submit and act accordingly becoming once again a functional member of the family.

Wiping the steam off the bathroom mirror, Leo stared at the grey eyes that spark with excitement; he hadn't experienced such a giddiness since he was a child.

(Is this what Mikey feels before he pulls one of his pranks? No wonder he is addicted to such acts. It's a mix of an adrenaline rush, a high that you just want to experience more with every thrilling second that goes by. I haven't done anything of yet, and I can feel this… this ecstasy at my very core.)

Leo taking a breath, smiled at himself grabbing his blue bandana in pride, tightening it firmly around his head, "Today is going to be the start of a new day."

* * *

Letting the normal breakfast tradition take place, Leo sat there solemn, enjoying his meal and tea.

This being a natural behavior no one took any notice the eagerness that arose in the leader's soul, as he accidentally flashed a look at the clock more than he would do on any other given day.

He wanted to start putting his plan into motion, yet he couldn't just yet; the timing was still early.

If he rushed ahead of schedule, it would only result in raising suspicions, bringing the opportunity at hand crashing down and burning in front of his eyes before he even started to begin this perfect scam.

This was a pinnacle moment that he had to act like his normal characteristic self and play this out calmly using all the patience, he had to prevent himself from talking about anything that was out of the norm.

 _(How does Mikey do this? I swear he has as much patience as a jackrabbit in heat, yet he performs these pranks without anyone noticing or letting anyone on that he is up to something... Unless... So he does have more patience then he lets on too? All the times he seems to space out or bouncing around like he needs ritalin, all along he was paying attention, making it look like he wasn't listening or watching? Well Michelangelo you're very clever, aren't you... I really should not have judged you so rashly, once I have Raph handle and dealt with; we will have to have a long talk. I really would like you to act like yourself more often then hide all the time like it's suspected of you. You shouldn't play a role you believe you must be, branded like this…)_

"Well Leo? What do you think?" Mikey questioned having his beak inches away from Leo's.

Leo not understanding the question that was asked of him or when Mikey got so close to him, Leo first response was to jump in surprise.

"Uh... What was the question?" Leo hesitantly asked, noticing all eyes was on him, how could he have just spaced out there; this wasn't like him, and it could give him away.

"Donnie was wondering if we can go for a joy ride tonight on the bikes. He finally fixed yours and tweaked the others up," Mikey eagerly replied, pressing his hand together getting ready for the puppy eye act.

Biting his lip bitterly, Leo felt awful for what his answer was going to be, yet he couldn't pull off his plans for a later date, he had to go through them with no delays, this was to benefit them all in the end.

Making his face expressionless, which was not much of a feat for him to perform or an odd behavior on his behalf, Leo spoke calmly with a hint of sternness to show this was a commend not something that was up for debate, "Sorry Mikey, Donnie, not tonight. We have some training exercises I planned to take place and wish to keep on schedule. Another night I promise."

The pure golden smile that was on Mikey's lips suddenly became sour and rotted away over Leo's words of denying him and his brother's proposal, as he slumped back into his chair in such a manor equivalent to someone telling him Klunk had died, "Of of course..."

"Mikey..." Leo started only to be rudely interrupted by Raph's heavy grunting.

"Save it L-E-O, nothing you say will make this up, you selfish prick!" Raph growled, ignoring the irritated narrowing stares from Leo in return.

"How is it selfish Raph that I want to make sure this family is in top shape? We are ninjas and part of being a ninja is all about our training. Besides, I said another night, it's not like tonight is our last night to ever go for a road trip!" Leo hissed at the end, seeing in the corner of his eyes his knuckles were turning white from gripping the edge of the table so firmly.

Donnie and Mikey not saying a word back away, exchanging looks of concern, wondering if the two older brother were actually going to fight.

"Same old bullshit B-R-O. Nothing ever fucken changes does it?" Raph yelled back, slamming his hands on the table to push himself away from the dinning table to stand up.

"Oh you're one to talk Raph! What are you doing once again? Oh wait, I know you're acting like a mad drunk, with F this and F that, your language as Master Splinter has plenty of times brought up is disrespectful and vulgar. It is not welcome under this roof!"

"Splinter Junior!" Raph spat back in response growling the words out.

"Ninja Wannabe!" Leo hissed as his comeback to the insult.

"Cowabunga?" Mikey abrupt out of the blue, taking the two siblings by surprise freezing the fight before it got ugly; while Donnie's only response was a face plant with his hand, shaking his head wondering was this really his family or was he adopted?

 _(Well then… there we go, there is one of Mikey's famous outbursts to end things... Okay. How respond to that one?)_

Raph flustered losing track of where he was in this fight, threw his hands in the air in defeat, attempting to stomp away only to have Leo quickly block his path.

"Where are you going Raph?" Leo irked Raph with the question, grateful that he recovered from Mikey's distraction before Raph ran away and screwed his plans up more than they already were.

He hasn't even put a thing into motion, and it was becoming unstable; this was the worst rocky start he could have predicted and he didn't even foresee it going this way at that.

 _(If only Mikey and Donnie didn't bring up the joy ride this would have gone to a lot smoother...)_

"My room. Why fearless leader, do you want to hold my hand, so I can get there safely?" Raph crossed his arms, showing he was resorting to sarcasm then giving into his anger again.

"Of course not," Leo answered, giving Raph a funny look, before becoming serious, "We are going to start our morning training lessons. Other words I need you in the Dojo..."

"Hell with your training!" Raph barked back, extending his hand to push Leo out of the way.

 _(Not going to be that easy Raphael!)_

Instantly Leo grabbed Raph's hand pulling the red clad turtle closer so he could speak to him without the others overhearing this, also so Raph could get a good whiff of his potent scent.

In response, Raph stood his ground with his eyes daring Leo's, yet Leo could tell the brother was buckling under his icey cold eyes and his powerful alpha scent.

Keeping Raph locked into this position that was getting to him, Leo finally went to work knowing he had Raph full divided attention.

"You will train with us Raphael or else," Leo demanded, making sure when he addressed Raph by his full name it was cold and hard.

Beads of sweat beaded down Raph's brow as he stubbornly hid the discomfort he was in, "Like hell, screw you Leo."

Gripping Raph's hand harder Leo made the brother come closer, feeling Raph almost trembling by the act.

Not taking his eyes off of Raph, Leo gave him a smirk that did make Raph gulp, "Fine, you will have to do a private lesson tonight with me instead Raphael, and if you don't..." Leo paused to let Raph's mind go wild with what Leo would do if he refuses, then continued when a significant amount of time passed by. "I will call the store you buy your beer from and inform them that you're under age, and it is against the law to sell to minors. In direct action to this call, they would have to require ID from you. Unfortunately for you, you can't let them see your face, and it's not like you can prove you're not. Beside,s without Casey around you would have to go cold turkey if you force my hand."  
"You wouldn't!" Raph squeak in response, coughing to make it look like his throat was just dry, not that he was actually terrified Leo would dare to do something like that to him.

It took months with Casey's help to get someone at the beer store to leave his beer out in the back alley for him, if Leo did this, he wouldn't be able to drink until Casey gets back, and he wouldn't survive that long!

"Well Raphael what is your answer?" Leo tilted his head enjoying how Raph seemed disoriented by this new approach from Leo.

"I will train now..." Raph started only to be swiftly interrupted.

"To late Raphael! You will train later in the evening before supper with me only."

Not saying another word Leo let go of Raph, correcting his scent, so he didn't upset Mikey and Donnie when he approached them, his target was Raph not them.

"Raph will accompany me with a private lesson later on. For now you two will go ahead continuing yesterday's lessons," Leo told Mikey and Donnie, who were more interested in the way Raph was acting and wondering what Leo said to their brother that didn't end in some fight.

"After we are done training?" Donnie asked, then growled when Mikey pushed him to the side to get into Leo's face.

"Who cares about after training! What didja say to Raphie?" Mikey asked quickly bouncing on the ball of his feet in amusement.

Sighing Leo shook his head, "What conspired between Raph and I is our own business Mikey. As for your question Donnie, you two will have the rest of the day to do what you wish; the only rule is that you don't intervene with Raph's lesson later."

* * *

"Good Mikey, now higher. Donnie block, you're leaving your left side open yet again," Leo watched his two younger brothers sparring giving pointers and encouraging them to push themselves to achieve their full potential.

 _(Is it me or Mikey more focus than usual? He can't be doing this for he figured out I know the truth, or at least knew I figured out he has been holding back, is he? Or is he up to something?)_

Starting the lesson with some warm-ups and then both brothers sparring against him, Leo figured them working against each other would be a great way to end this session.

The sweat dripping off of them all, it has been hours and lunch was rolling around the corner.

Leo wasn't planning to push the lesson so late, but he was impressed with both brothers' results he took that as an opportunity to work with them more.

"Mikey, Donnie that will be enough for the day," Leo said firmly, hearing the heavy sighs of relief as both brothers collapsed onto the ground savoring the cold floor beneath their very overheated bodies.

Smiling Leo proudly walked up to his brothers sitting cross legged next to them, "You both did great today, I noticed the improvement and when Master Splinter comes back home, he too will see what I have seen."

"Dude if we survive your boot camp, that would be awesome..." Mikey whizzed out, now showing the rushing fatigue setting in.

"Mikey, hard work will not kill you," Leo assured him getting a disagreeable grunt from Donnie.

The purple clad turtle placed his hand on his chest, watching it rise and fall with his heavy breathing, "If you whip us like a dead horse it will."

"Donnie!" Leo snapped disapprovingly at Donnie's remark; he was not working them then hard.

"Sorry Leo," Donnie apologized, then whispered under his breath making it so that Mikey could hear, though it was obvious Leo could too, but Donnie pretended he couldn't, "The lack of oxygen to my brain is making me think and speak squirrely."

Rolling his eyes, Leo shook his head watching Mikey react like normal, bursting into laughter rolling on the ground with tears in his eyes.

Getting to his feet, Leo headed for the door, "Well, you two just continue to joke on it all you want, I'm hungry so I will go to make lunch..."

"NO!" both brothers jumped to their feet rushing for the door to block Leo's path.

"I will whip up some Kraft Dinner with wieners," Mikey offered, looking for support from Donnie. Either of them didn't want Leo to cook, they wanted to eat a good meal after the lesson of hell, not have the lesson's torture roll into the lunch break.

Blinking Leo bit his lip. (Why are they acting like my cooking is so horrible? ... Is it?)

Feeling the utter defeat, Leo put his arms up in surrender, "Fine, but on one condition."

"One condition?" Mikey tilted his head, trying to read Leo's once again blank face that hides his inner thoughts.

"Yes let's have a salad as the side plate with plain Kraft Dinner instead. No hotdogs," Leo suggested.

Donnie shrugging on the request didn't see anything wrong with that, as Mikey nodded thinking about it, he wouldn't mind a salad either, "Okay dude I agree to that. Can I get you to help me to cut the veggies?"

With Leo being the best of the three when it came to handling a knife, Mikey figured there was no harm that could come to Leo helping him on that one; Donnie, on the other hand, makes too much of a mess and makes the pieces too big or mushy in the end.

"Sure, I wouldn't mind helping; I did offer to make lunch in the first place, and it was my idea to do a salad. By chance do we have some fresh tomatoes? I wouldn't mind having some in the salad," Leo stated coolly not trying to smirk seeing Mikey a bit flustered on the question yet didn't bother saying what was on his mind.

"Yeah we do," Mikey only responded studying Leo once again.

 _(I wonder?)_

Following Mikey out of the Dojo Leo kept to himself; he recalled in the book Raph hated tomatoes. Not in regard to tomato sauce, no it was more towards fresh cut tomatoes, it had to do with something with their texture.

Leo never noticed before or heard Raph complain about them, showing he dislikes the fruit in its natural state.

With Raph's outburst at the breakfast table, Leo considered this was the best punishment for that little rebellious act.

He was going to make sure there were enough tomatoes that Raph couldn't avoid them, no matter what.

* * *

Lunch done and everyone was finally seated to eat; Leo savored every minute watching Raph in the corner of his eye in such a manor that the hothead didn't take any notice of him doing so or anyone else at that.

 _(Eat up Raph!)_ Leo churred in his head, making sure these weren't one of those times you do so out loud by accident.

"Wow..." Raph coughed raking his fork through the salad, "Is this a salad or tomato with lettuce?"

"It's actually a bloody massacre! The invasions of the mutant tomatoes I tell you DUDE!" Mikey became all dramatic with not only his voice, but swinging his arms about, "The horror, oh the horror I tell you! It was one blade against the thousands. You would have pissed your shells if you saw it! This..." Mikey sniffled for extra effect and to oomph up the emotional scale, "This was the end result. So tragic...tragic I say! The room was running red, and the green land of lettuce was green no more. There… there were guts, flesh and skin all over the place dude! It was horrifying! To be cut down by our fearless leader, they had no chance of victory," Mikey placed his hand on his forehead like he was going to faint.

The table going silent, Mikey smiled brightly chuckling over the open mouths of his brothers who were unsure what could be said over that after dinner show.

"Well, those poor tomatoes," Donnie let out unexpectedly, then tighten his lips not believing he actually contributed to Mikey's awful play of haunting imagery.

"Ah... I would have settled with it's a salad and shut up and eat it," Raph said slowly, wishing he never asked.

 _(Well, that was interesting? I would have gone with eat and shut up too...)_

The room falling silent once more, everyone ate the lunch quick, even Raph gagged down the tomatoes trying not to choke, turning red then white after each mouth full.

Leo would have enjoyed this moment with Raph being tortured like this, but Mikey's tall tale was just too disturbing and eating the salad Leo regretted putting so many tomatoes in it too.

* * *

Raph Pov

"Were the shell are we going Leo?" Raph's voice whined more, than sounding like he was going to break someone's neck.

The red clad turtle was beyond irritated by being tormented by having such a nasty lunch and then with this blackmailing on top of it all wasn't helping him either.

When Leo informed him, well more like demanded it was time to do their one on one training, Raph assumed it would take place in the Dojo and unfortunately that wasn't the case.

They have been walking through the sewers for at least an hour in a direction that didn't make any sense to him.

If Leo was going to do some training away from the lair, it would normally take place in some abandon warehouse or building, however this direction had neither that he could recall would house a suitable environment for training.

 _(Damn is Leo putting me out to pasture or something? Why is he being so uptight? So I didn't want to train big fuken deal, he doesn't have to drag my shell to the middle of nowhere! Like hell that will change jack shit!)_

"We are here, Raph," Leo finally spoken after remaining silent during the full length of the trip.

Placing his hand up to commend Raph to stop, Raph only huffed in response, leaning his shell against the wall.

 _(We are where fearless? Damn it, I just want to just kick that smug shell of his and go home, like he could prove to the others I did it... Okay they probably would believe him, but I have a good reason!)_

"Well Leo?" Raph asked annoyingly crossing his arms.

"Why don't you head inside, while I double check the surrounding perimeter."

"Double check the perimeter? What the shell Leo, if it could be dangerous we should just do this shit at home!"

Sighing Leo shook his head, "So you can get distracted or come up with some lame excuse to skip out again? Raph this location is fine; I just want to make sure neither Donnie nor Mikey followed us. I did just give them strict rules not to follow did I not?"

Biting his lip, Raph focused on the bricks beside him to avoid Leo's grey eyes, he was inches away from punching Leo to make a great excuse to walk away.

"Whatever."

"Good now go inside, this was an abandoned subway station that I found a couple of weeks ago; it's an ideal place to work on your skills," Leo smiled sweetly, to sweet for Raph's taste buds.

 _(Yuk... Stop smiling like that I'm going to puke! Can you be any more fake bro?)_

Raph taking his time to enter through the stone archway leading to this subway station, he watched Leo make his leave.

The older brother was acting odd and he even had a skip in his step. Such behavior was very peculiar when it came to the leader and even Raph became wary by the display.

 _(Great watch there be brain sucking aliens and Leo is their henchmen!)_ Raph complained in his head, only to cringe on the typical Mikey response.

 _(Oh shell it's worse! This place will reduce me to Mikey! Ahhhhhhh!)_ Raph tried not to laugh at the thought, though he had to admit all this stupid humor was welcoming.

His younger brother could be very annoying, but he did make such circumstances like this amusing and less bleak.

Of course, he kept that to himself and the parts he would play along only restricting them to stay in his head, unless it was to make fun of Mikey or get him pissed scared.

The room, that is if it was a room not some large empty void that was part of the sewer system, was pitch black.

It was so dark that Raph, even with his keen night vision was useless in this place.

There was not one single speck of visible light to help the turtle, even a hint of light he could make things out or the shadows. Nevertheless, it was hopeless to attempt to guess what was ahead of him.

Raph slowly moving his hand to his belt, took a small flashlight he carried around for moments like this. Not all sewer passages had enough light to aid him, at times he had to rely on a flashlight and only once in the past, he placed himself in a position with nothing to use and regretted it dearly.

He very much learned his lesson that day forward and even started to become appreciative of Donnie carrying that duffle bag of his around.

Once upon a time, he considered that stupid bag was dead weight. Man was he wrong when it pulled through more times than not.

Taking a deep breath, Raph nervously flashed his light around; he wasn't afraid of the dark or being alone. It was more the fact he didn't like new places like this. Subway stations sort of creep him out.

It was the idea of something that was used, known to all, then one day just forgotten was what bothered him. He could never figure out why he felt like this; it just depressed him, even making him scared when he finds himself in one alone.

Normally, he would avoid them all together, to avoid the feeling, the way his body wants to shiver being in the presence of such a place.

He sometimes wondered if this feeling was the same when someone enters a grave site, for the way he acted was much similar to the way he has seen some people would react when taking one step in a graveyard.

 _(Damn Leo, why did he have to pick an area like this? He never would consider an empty subway station for training in the past. Why the hell now?)_

Taking a few more steps in, Raph jumped almost bolting for the door!

His flashlight ghosting over a train cart, showed his reflection that casted within a window, frightening the turtle half to death.

 _(Shit!)_ Raph huffed, steadying his hand, seeing how terrified his face was.

 _(Fuck I hate this place!)_ Raph growled letting his anger to take control; it was better than this feeling, far more than indeed.

"Leo where the shell are you!" Raph barked towards the doorway, trying to hide the still lingering rising fear that clawed at him. The last thing he needed was Leo seeing this weakness in him, it would never be put down by the fearless leader and hell, he would let this predicament leave this room!

Silence only answering him, Raph tapped his foot on the ground impatiently. Where did Leo get to?

He only did say he was going to check the surrounding area, and with his skill and speed, it shouldn't be taking this long.

"Damn it, he'd better get back, or I'm ditching! Why the hell are we out here anyways..." Raph started to complain then stopped when some odd sounds caught his attention that came from the direction behind him?

Slowly, Raph turned around flashing his light towards where he swore the sounds were coming from, "What the shell was that?"

His light not strong enough to pierce through the veil of darkness, he stood there in question as the sounds became louder with every passing second.

With his free hand, Raph gradually placed it on his Sai, if something had the balls to attack him here; he wasn't going to play nice.

The sound muffled and echoing off the walls made it impossible for the turtle to accurately define what could be causing such a noise.

Steadying his flashlight not showing any fear or any emotions at that, Raph tried his best to push the discomfort of being in a train yard crypt to the side; he had to remain focused no matter what.

 _(Here it comes...)_ Raph stood his ground fearlessly, then felt his legs suddenly lose all power, becoming weak to the point they would buckle at any moment.

In terror his eyes widened at the white specks that glisten in the rays of his light that was rushing like a swarm to his warm flashlight.

 _(BUGS!)_ Raph let out a screech of horror as a massive cloud flapped their hellish wings coming for him like a vengeance.

Unable to cope with this attack, Raph dropped his torch, hoofing it for the doorway to make his escape.

This was too much for him, first he has been on edge just being here alone in the dark, now some monstrous moths and who knows what was after his hide!

Bolting down the sewer's paths, not stopping or considering that being an option, Raph kept going. He didn't even slow down when his lungs scream for air, and his heart was in his throat. What finally stopped the turtle's dead run was when his body gave in collapsing from exhaustion.

 _(I'm going to kill him! I'm going to kill him!)_ Raph repeated the words in his head, gasping for air letting the fear let go of him.

Raph slowly placing his weak hand on the brick wall forced himself up; his eyes were engulfed in rage.

 _(No one plays me the fool!)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 3**

* * *

"Leo?" Donnie asked in surprise, coming into the living room holding onto a cup of orange juice and a plate of cookies.

"Huh? Oh Donnie, sorry was reading something," Leo put the newspaper down that was hiding the green book within.

"It's okay, why are you back? I thought you were training with Raph?"

Letting out a slight sigh, hiding his satisfaction, Leo made his expression unreadable, it made it easier to lie. Besides Donnie was used to such a response not thinking there was more going on.

"He skipped out. I told him to stay put, and I was going to make sure the area was secure before starting... Then..." Leo started to explain, letting his voice sound disappointed with a hint of annoyance.

"He was gone before you got back, I will take it," Donnie finished Leo's explanation. He wasn't surprised in hearing this; this was forthcoming and it was Raph after all.

 _(Good he believes me.)_

"Yes he did..." Leo sighed again placing the newspaper on his lap, while he stared at the blank TV.

Opening his mouth to add to that statement, Donnie was suddenly interrupted by the lair door bursting open and his hothead brother charging in covered in sweat with the look as if he was going to murder someone.

 _(Just on time, interesting he is more pissed than I imagined... Well that doesn't matter. So what is he going to do to me? Either way he can't go far since I didn't do anything... That he can prove that is. This will teach him a lesson which is only the beginning!)_

"Where is he!" Raph roared clenching his fist in anger.

"I'm right here Raph, where have you been?" Leo answered, sitting on his knees to see Raph over the couch's backing, "I came back, and you were..."

"Not you! You damn idiot! That bastard!" Raph grinded his teeth, while getting a confused look from Leo in return.

"If not me, then who are you looking for?" Leo had to ask; he couldn't think who Raph was referring to. Heck Raph animosity wasn't remotely targeted towards him which Leo didn't suspect as an outcome at all.

"Mikey you dumb ass! I'm going to kill the fucken squirt!" Raph staggered forward with a vengeance towards the lab after witnessing Donnie flashing a concern look in that direction giving the little brother's location away.

 _(MIKEY!)_ Leo jumped to his feet bewildered by this turn of events, not sure where Raph came to that conclusion. Mikey didn't have anything to do with his prank at the abandon station.

After reading the book, Leo discovered how Raph reacts towards subway stations in specific given condition.

The brother once had an anxiety attack when he was stuck in one for a long period of time alone, in the past.

Leo considered it was a good thing to start with, and he knew such a place that had no light source whatsoever, which did strengthen the second part of the prank, the bugs.

In the book, it revealed on how Raph felt about bugs in general, worse was cockroaches and moths. Leo recalled how moths react when presented to a new light source and after hours gathering as many as he could, he released them when Raph turned on his flashlight.

He had the whole prank down to a tee, with the guidance of the book on his side.

Even so, with all that planning he has done, he never imagined the possibility of Raph accusing Mikey. He had it in his head that the outcome would be Raph becoming pissed for leaving him not coming to the conclusion it was a prank that was pulled onto him...

"Raph. What are you accusing Mikey with?" Leo asked, rushing after the steaming turtle, followed by the panicking Donnie.

"You little fucker," Raph's voice echoed in the lab, as both brothers entered.

Mikey pinned to the hospital bed, stared at Raph in confusion and then widely looked around, placing his hands over his head in defense, "Raphie what the shell! What did I ever do to you?"

Answering him, Raph slammed his fist beside Mikey's head, he was pissed at Mikey, but he didn't want to hurt him too much, "You little bastard sprang a damn prank on me! That's what yer did!"

"Whoa whoa Dude! I did no such thing!" Mikey whimpered out loud, feeling too weak to fight back.

"Like shell you didn't, it had your name plastered all over it!" Raph hissed back.

"He didn't do anything!" Donnie intervened before Leo could, "He has been replenishing his blood bags. There is no way he could have done anything to you."

Staring at Donnie's determined face Raph backed off, letting go of Mikey, baffled by the brother's statement, "You're not yanking my chain are yeah Donnie to save Mikey from a pounding?"

Letting out a sigh, Donnie walked up to the two brothers passing Mikey his glass of orange juice then a plate of cookies. This was Donnie's normal treatment when one of the brothers donates their blood, except for the cookies that were only given when it was Mikey, in order to encourage him the next time around.

"Does he look like he's in any condition of playing around, or I'm would be the type to lie like this? He could barely keep you off of him," Donnie hissed, then coughed the annoyance and disappointment to the side, he had to keep up his good bed side manner even towards the rash turtle brother.

The red clad turtle feeling a bit a shamed of his actions, bit his lip and found himself lost in words or what he should do to make up for this false accusation. He truly thought it was Mikey that was behind his disturbing encounter in the sewers.

Leaving Raph in his thoughts Donnie moved back towards Leo caring some equipment that he wanted to put away.

Lowering his voice, Leo spoke to the purple clad brother avoiding interrupting Raph's thinking process, "Lucky for Mikey you decided to refill his emergency blood bags."

Donnie giving his older brother a sweet smile answered back with an explanation that Leo wasn't suspecting to hear, "Actually, it wasn't my idea. Mikey for once volunteered when he heard you two have left."

"Really?"

"He really did. At first, it surprised me too, but like I am going to complain. It's not every day I don't have to chase him down or bribe him to get him in here to do it," Donnie pointed out leaving Leo on that remark.

Pondering on it, Leo just didn't get it, it didn't make sense when it came to dealing with Mikey and needles, the kid brother always made a big fuss in the past and made it a chore in getting his shell in the lab.

Nevertheless, no matter how bazaar that was, Leo wasn't really in the mood to even solve the odd event for he had his hands full dealing with Raph at the moment.

 _(I should intervene now? I think Raph stewed in his humiliation over his disgraceful actions long enough.)_

Placing his hand gently on Raph's shoulders the eldest brother softened his voice before speaking, avoiding to waken the sleeping lion once again, "Raph, why don't we both hit the showers? I don't know about you, I would prefer that the both of us not to smell like rotting corpses with a hint of sewage before supper."

"Huh? Oh yeah sure..." Raph slowly answered, looking back at Mikey that seemed unfazed as if the incident didn't even occur, eating away his cookies with much pleasure.

* * *

 **Raph POV**

Following his brother without a word, Raph kept to himself consumed with his thoughts of today's events so far. Mainly the last part with the subway station rattled him the most; he couldn't put his finger on what actually happened or how.

 _(Why was there even moths down there? I have never seen them in the sewers before...)_

"Oh?" Leo stopped abruptly before Raph, making the brother trip over him and smacking his beak into Leo's shell.

Hissing in pain, Raph rubbed it in frustration, as a small growl escaped him that Leo just ignored in response.

Not even through the archway that separated the bathroom section that had the sinks and toilets from the shower's area, which housed the showers and bathtub, Leo didn't budge an inch for he was too fixated on something inside the shower room.

"Shell Leo, warning next time!" Raph huffed going around Leo to see what was the hold up.

 _(You got to be kidding me...)_

The room having an open concept was built with four shower stalls with no walls or currents to separate them.

Being turtles and the fact even with their gear all off, neither of them was consider naked, and it wasn't an odd occasion that either of them showered at the same time. Though Raph normally did make sure he didn't take his shower when Mikey was around, all considering the kid brother always made up some game when Raph just wanted to wash up and get out, or take his sweet time and relax if that was possible.

Today, as Raph was starting to think, someone really hated him, on each shower was posted a sign in bold letters 'out of order'.

"Like hell, all are not working!" Raph barked in frustration, passing by Leo to turn the handles to see if this was some kind of ploy to make his day worse than it has been already.

"Raph why would anyone post out of order signs if they are working? Donnie did say Mikey has been out of commission," Leo pointed out seeing this was a fruitless action to check each shower.

"They can't be all broken Leo, what are the chances," Raph glared over his shoulder watching Leo shrugged walking towards the bathtub.

"I would say high since they are."

Raph finding himself on the last shower, unfortanly discovered that the other three proved were not in working condition; he held his breath staring at the dials.

 _(Please be working, please be working.)_ He needed a shower; he wanted its warm water wash away his horrible experience and refresh him once more. His soul needed this more than anything, and if he couldn't have at least this go right today he was at a loss.

Turning the handle, Raph crossed his fingers, everything rode on this one he had to have it working, what else could he do to clean up?

As if the shower was mocking him the pipe instantly popped and hissed deliberately leaving him gawking at the shower head that didn't produce a signal drop of water.

"What the HELL!" Raph slammed his hand on the wall, then remembered Leo was still in the room.

 _(Crap I need to cool down before he interrogates me on why I'm so pissed off for nothing.)_

Still ignoring Raph's behavior over the shower problem, Leo smiled, letting out a large sigh of relief making sure Raph could hear it loud and clear.

"Raph the bath still works! Why don't you have one first? I will take mine after," Leo suggested getting the water nice and hot, so its steamed the room slightly.

"Well... umm..." Raph shivered watching the sizzling water pouring into the bathtub.

Suddenly feeling Leo's eyes upon him in question, Raph pushed the disturbing images that flashed in his head to the side the best he could.

There was no way he was going to let on to Leo that he hates baths.

No, it wasn't hated for that was too weak for the horrifying sensations he felt over them.

They terrified him; the images he gets were like something of a horror movie, even how the hot water smothering him in a close space was unbearable.

It was horrifying, the mere thought, the only thought that crosses his mind when associating with baths! Lobsters!

Yes lobsters, those red innocent crustaceans thrown in a pot alive! Screaming as they are boiled while being murdered to fill someone's fat greedy belly!

He could relate, sitting in a hot bath, he swore he was being cooked alive, waiting for his shell to pop, and he was done and ready to be the main course.

Secretly, he has been fearful of this since a child when he witnessed such atrocities on some cooking show that traumatized him for life. Ever since then he has been plagued by this every time the notion of a bath was in order.

"I'm fine Leo. I will have mine later," Raph said dryly trying his best to sound like he was still frustrated over the showers were not working then the true real reason.

Tilting his head slightly to the side Leo stood there, pausing in the moment.

 _(What the hell is he looking at me like that?)_

"Very well Raph, I will make sure there is plenty of hot water left for your bath and will clean the tub when I'm done," Leo slowly informed Raph with a hint of a grin on his green amused lips.

"Yeah sure thanks," Raph blurred out quickly turning away; Leo was being creepy even for him.

 _(Damn it all, I swear I should just go to bed and let this day end already. What else is going to happen to me?)_

Raph not hesitating to leave the room, exited to the bathroom section as he found himself lingering there hearing the bath water running while Leo hummed to himself.

What was he to do? He smelled like he jumped into a pile of cow manure and rolled around like some fat pig, and he didn't want that stanch to soak into anything he owned, leaving the option to ditch not one he could take.

Then there was the matter of cleaning up, which ended in a bath, Like hell he will submit to that one.

Slowly placing his hand on his chin Raph tilted his head away from the door towards the sinks.

Examining the deep sinks that had both hot and cold water taps an idea came to mind. He can clean up without letting one green toe into the bathtub!

Quickly, Raph flashed a look into the shower area getting a glimpse of Leo stepping into his hot steaming water.

 _(He will be a while, Leo loves baths.)_

Taking this as an opportunity, Raph didn't want to wait until later, Leo was distracted and made this easier to trick Leo later on that he had a bath after all, protecting his dark secret in the end.

In one of the cupboards that were hanging beside the sinks carried some clean wash cloths that would do the trick.

Taking a couple and then filling one sink up with lukewarm water Raph went to work, ringing out the wash cloths wiping himself down after that applying soap.

 _(So this is what a sponge bath feels? All I'm missing is some hot smoking shell with big green eyes.)_

It wasn't the same as a waterfall of hot water dripping down his skin, relaxing his muscles as it did so; however, the washcloth was a step up to any bath any day.

Watching the water on the cloth traveling down his legs to make sure they came out squeaky clean Raph suddenly froze, hearing someone clearing his throat a few inches away.

Slowly, Raph raised his head hoping it was Donnie. He could think of a million reasons and excuses he could dump on the intelligent brother and get away with not revealing the truth.

 _(Ah crap...)_

When the blue bandana came to view and before he could even look upon Leo's face, Raph knew the older brother was judging him or at least wondering what he was doing.

Before Leo could say a thing Raph rushed in letting his excuse to be heard out in the world, "I was washing my face and the damn soap fell and got all over me!"

Leo slowly blinked over the words could only respond by giving the young brother a sweet innocent smile, yet his eyes were laughing, Raph knew it.

"What're you laughing at huh?!" Raph threw the washcloth at Leo's face who in turn caught it not phased by the outburst while watching Raph prepping himself for a conflict.

The blue clad turtle on the other hand, wasn't in the mood only shrugging at the challenge tossing the cloth in the hamper then pointed to the shower area, "I was about to say I was done, and you can have the bath... But by the looks of it, you couldn't wait?" Leo played on the last part showing a hint of joy seeing Raph resorting to use the sink to avoid the bath.

Of course, he didn't let that on, only making fun on how Raph was so impatient when he was the one that told Leo to go first.  
 _  
(Damn... Do I get pissed or...)_

Sighing Raph grabbed his other wash cloth thumping towards Leo then pushing him to the side with a huff, "Well what do you expect? I didn't think you would take your sweet time! We're to clean up for dinner not fooling around by taking a swim."

(Well, that should save my shell... He doesn't know or suspects there is something more to it, does he?)

Once in the room, Raph smoothly looked over his shoulder to see if Leo had followed or was lingering in the bathroom. To his relief, the sounds of the door opened and closed, revealing that Leo had left, he probably was disappointed in Raph's smartalec remark any ways. What else was new?

* * *

His skin was soft and he smelled like a champion. Raph still avoided the bath, finding himself fumbling around with the pipes for the showers.

He wasn't any mechanic or plumber; he was no fool that this wasn't remotely his department of expertise.

Yet when he came across the main water pipes for both the hot and cold and discovered that they were just turned off, there was little effort on his end to fix the so called out of order issue quickly.

Which only fuel his suspicions that this was another prank, was Mikey ever going to cut it out that day?

Once a week, hell even once a day was one too many as it stands for any given turtle.

Oddly, this day unlike any other was the worse he had endure so far from the prankster, every time he turned around, another one was sprung onto him in one shape or another.

He knew the tomato massacre wasn't just a coincidence; he was set up, but was it really Mikey the mastermind behind these?

Walking down towards the living room to get to the dinner table, Raph placed his chin over his hand to think some more.

 _(Mikey can be compulsive and annoying, yet he always claimed credit to all his pranks at one point or another. Hell, he is a glory hog! He lives in the moment to rub in your green face, he tricked you or outsmarted you. Even so,… when he was in Donnie's lab, he didn't look like the prankster behind the station horror flick... Then who was?)_

"Raph is everything alright?" Donnie broke through the veil of Raph's thoughts.

"Oh huh? Donnie yeah, was just thinking about how hungry I am. Damn is supper ready yet?" Raph quickly lied pushing his conflicting thoughts to the side. It was best Donnie doesn't get a whiff of his distress, if so the brother would hound on him to explain, and it would only annoy him and hurt Donnie in the end.

"It should be; Leo went to help Mikey to make the plates. Why don't you take a seat?" Donnie replied and then kicked the chair beside him out for Raph to take.

"Good, man today's been... long," Raph corrected himself avoiding using hell or anything negative that would set Donnie's alarms off.

"Yeah, tell me about it, though you never did any training," Donnie spat suddenly, then covered it up by taking a quick drink of his water.

Narrowing his eyes, Raph leaned in noticing the beads of sweat running down his brow, "What was that Donnie boy? Are you trying to say something there bro?!"

"Well... no offense Raph, it's just that you..." Donnie shuttered, fumbling with his glass as he gave quick glances towards the kitchen wishing someone would emerge from the room to save him.

"Spill it Donnie," Raph growled.

 _(Could Donnie be the one that been setting me up? He is smart and he did cover for Mikey and Mikey never said Donnie was there the whole time. Last time I had my blood taken Donnie went around puttering away with his daily shit. Who's to say he didn't leave for a spell?)_

Donnie becoming overpowered by his nervousness of being under Raph's golden eyes like he was Raph's next prey, he jumped two feet from his chair when Leo suddenly placed a hand on his shoulders.

"Is everything all right Donnie?" Leo asked, concerned flashing a distasteful glare in Raph direction making the hothead to simmer down.

Leaning back in his chair Raph shrugged ignoring Leo's icy blue eyes that try to break him down, "Nope nothing wrong here fearless!"

"I see," Leo said towards Raph then refocused his attention on to his other brother, "Donnie here is your plate."

"Th- thanks Leo," Donnie responded, trying his best not to let his voice sound too stressed.

"Raph this is your plate," Leo informed the red clad turtle, placing a plate before him than going to his own seat.

The smell of dinner's aroma, sweet and succulent, pulled the turtle out of his foul mood steering his head toward his dish, only to feel like someone put needles in his mouth.

"What the hell is this shit?" Raph barked, taking a look at Leo's and Donnie's plates that had steak and potatoes with snow peas on the side, his favorite. His dish on the other hand, wasn't filled with one of those delicious foods, instead the left over Kraft dinner and... tomatoes!

"It's your supper Raph," Leo leaned forward locking his fingers together watching Raph intently.

"Supper?" Raph questioned first calmly only to lose his lid when Mikey came into the room with his plate with steak and potatoes! "Supper My Shell L-E-O! This is left over from lunch, why the hell is my plate served with this crap when you guys have real fresh food?"

"You ditch training," Leo only said, picking up his fork to grab a nice plump piece of potato placing it into his mouth to savor it.

His mouth starting to water Raph fumbled with his words, trying to organize them. He was so hungry and the smell of one of his favorite dishes that they normally never have was too much for his brain to process more than one function at a time.

"Leo.. that's not fair!" Raph could only complain since nothing else would come out and he was happy that even that came out so clear as it did.

"Not fair?" Leo flashed an eyeful look towards Raph making the brother freeze in his spot, "What's not fair is that you keep dumping your responsibilities and these two have to take up the slack! You want fair Raph? How about you do some training, then you can come to me and complain about treating you unfairly!" Leo spat in rage slamming his palm on top of the table.

Fearfully smelling the harsh aroma coming off of Leo, Donnie and Mikey exchanged looks grabbing their plates quickly escaping the dinner table to take shelter in the kitchen.

It was one thing to have Raph on the deep end, but another to see Leo this enraged. Neither brother would dare to get in the way or wanted to be to close to experience that feeling they get when they inhale that alpha scent.

"Great job Leo you scared the shit out of Mikey and Donnie," Raph pointed out in frustration and even went out of his way to clap to congratulate the leader in order to shove that guilt down his brother's throat as payback for this pathetic punishment.

"Fuck you Raph!" Leo only said, forcefully getting out of his chair that flew into the wall behind him leaving Raph blinking wildly as he stormed off towards the Dojo to his meditation room.

 _(Did Leo just told me to fuck off?)_

* * *

 **Leo POV**

Slamming his fist into the wall within his room that he used for meditation, Leo sat on the cold floor pulling his legs up to his chest.

He didn't mean to lose his temper like that; he was hoping that the pranks and his supper punishments would be enough to turn a new leaf for Raph. Sure, he wasn't suspecting the change to be night and day, but he thought it would make him a bit more obedient.

 _(I should have planned that out better, why did I think he would just be grumpy and accept that was his supper and he deserved the punishment? I played such the fool and that only made the inevitable to happen... No that can't be it… I don't lose my temper that simply...)_

Letting out a sigh, Leo stared at the floor. (Did I really scare Donnie and Mikey? That's not what I was trying to achieve... I know they hate me when I get angry, but their eyes… they… I'm sorry…)

"Leo?" Mikey's voice came through the crack of the door.

Not answering him Leo didn't bother to move even when the kid brother came in and sat beside him.

"Ummm Leo are you okay bro?" Mikey tilted his head at Leo, who in turn looked like he lost his best friend.

Washing the emotions from his face Leo glimpse up at Mikey, "I'm fine Mikey."

"Not true bro and that is a dirty trick to hide your emotions like that even to me. You're upset," Mikey pointed out, puffing his cheeks out identical to a blow fish almost making Leo laugh at the sight.

"I am fine..." Leo repeated again, that only fell on deaf ears as an excuse to avoid talking about what was going on.

"No you're not bro, come on you don't normally raise your voice..." Mikey started only to have Leo interrupt him.

"Sorry about that Mikey, I didn't mean to..."

"Shut up!" Mikey crossed his arms getting annoyed that Leo kept interrupting him and thinking he was there for an apology.

Blinking at Mikey Leo quieted down to give younger brother the floor with no interruptions, "You're upset, don't deny it. Like I was saying you don't normally yell like that or give off that scent, unless there is something bothering you. Donnie and I understand and don't hate you bro... We are just worried, you and Raph have been on edge more than normal."  
 _  
(We both been on edge?)_

"Well I..." Leo started, then stopped quickly when Mikey gave him the cold stare he was accustomed in using on others, not getting it in return.  
 _  
(Wow so that's how everyone feels when I do that... No wonder they don't dare to defy me... But I think it coming from Mikey is scarier!)_

"Bro, you need to figure this out before you do something stupid. All this is doing is making you miserable and Donnie has told me you have been having headaches again. Bro, that's proof enough, you need to fix the problem before the problem escalates to the point that it's not a problem anymore but worse. The end of your world," Mikey lectured Leo patting him on the leg before leaving the room.

"Ummm," Leo could only get out feeling his jaw that hit the floor in his confusion and shock, "Did Mikey just give me a lecture? Do I really sound like that?!"

 _(Maybe Mikey is right... I need to fix the problem… I need to fix Raph before he tears this house apart.)_


	5. Chapter 5

Part 4

* * *

His eyes glazed over drained of all sparks of life and his body beyond exhaustion; he sluggishly slid into the worn-out couch all the more.

Even without the annoying help from the law of gravity, the results would have been the same with him becoming one with the furniture, nothing but a fly on the wall, the black sheep in the family.

Those descriptions were truer than not, this is how he felt even so.

His body robbed and plundered from all purpose and his own sense of being, he was torn apart that shattered the image he had cast himself with and turning him hollow inside. Sadly, he couldn't even be himself or express any emotions that were characteristic of his personality without consequences.

His state of mind so deeply trapped in this abyss, made ordinary day to day activities a burden. Even a simple task as flicking through the channels to find something he knew was safe to watch was taxing to the red clad turtle.

In the end of everything, he felt like he lost his spirit and even his very will.

He stopped doing anything unless it was something he was told to do, nor did he show any signs of caring or resistance towards anyone.

He didn't even go as far in daring to venture anywhere alone in fear what will come to him next...

A week has it been… or was it two? Or it even could be around three?

Raph was much unattached losing count; one couldn't truly blame him when all the days just rolled into each other and the only thing that was clear to him that never was forgotten or missed was the horrors that fell upon him.

These images in his head, haunted him, placing his nerves on edge.

Raph has never been a turtle to be chained down by his own fears; however, that wasn't the case anymore, he had surrendered to them, resulting in him to want to run and hide.

Every noise, every little movement and even a shift in the air, he was found nervously looking over his shoulder thinking some malevolent being going to torture him with his fears for its own amusement.

To think this wasn't enough for him continuously living through, there was Leo and his so-called punishments that been escalating, making him fall deeper into this abyss that dragged the turtle into a depression in the likes he never endured in his lifetime.

He would admit for a time he had his suspicions these horrifying events where pranks at first, however, the more the days lagged on and each corner had something a for him; he started to have his doubts they were.

When Raph sat on the questions on how or why this was happening and who was behind it, it was hard to swallow any conclusions that came to mind.

He couldn't see it a possibility, why would Mikey or Donnie do that to him? Neither turtle would be so cruel and malicious in such a manor.

Leo, on the other hand, was dropped off the suspect list at the beginning since in Raph's mind, he was like plywood. So boring and bland to the point a marble placed on him would just roll off with ease, for there is nothing special to keep it in place, he was straight and groove less. There was no way he could perform such acts as these. It was beyond Leo's perfect self-reflection and his so-called honorable persona.

Continuing in flicking the channels Raph sighed, there was nothing on the tube that he hope could bring him a bit of light back, unfortunately everything only encouraged the horrify memories of one event or another he encountered to rise to the surface once more.

 _(Maybe I should just go to bed... And hope tomorrow will be better...)_

"Raph?" a cheerful voice taunted him making the turtle jump out of his shell.

"Mikey!" Raph gasped in fright, then tried his best to hide it unsuccessfully as his hands wouldn't stop shaking.

"Sorry Dude didn't mean to scare you-"

"You didn't scare me!" Raph huffed weakly making him look like a little kitten roaring in comparison to an adult lion, that he used to express so well.

"Oh... Of course I didn't dude, you fooled me good there bro, great performance," Mikey chuckled as if this was some kind of game.

 _(Is he mocking me or does he pity me?)_

"What do you want Mikey; I'm busy!" Raph rose to his feet, tossing the controller onto the couch getting a bit of his fire back, but it was still smoldering by comparison to what it once was.

"I know, I know, but... I need your help bro before I lose my shell!" Mikey bagged instantly using the puppy eye look showing this was a serious dilemma he got himself into.

Sighing Raph crossed his arms, "What is it?"

 _(Please don't make me regret this Mikey... I can't handle another one today...)_

"Leo asked me to fetch his spare katana from his room... And I can't find it," Mikey explained, showing off his obvious nervousness, "I can't go back to him empty handed when he told me where I could find it... But it wasn't there! Can you please, please, please?! Lend a brother a hand?"

Rubbing his head, Raph thought about it carefully and all the way through. To go into Leo's room was something he didn't like doing on any given day, especially if he wasn't given permission, besides what punishments Leo would give him if he dared.

However, on the other hand, Mikey appeared desperate and did request his help. If he didn't give the kid brother some support wouldn't Leo be more disappointed in him and just winding up with some stupid punishment yet again?

"Please bro," Mikey whimpered taking Raph's hand into his, "I am in dire need! I will go to double-check the Dojo and the meditation room, but to have another set of eyes to check Leo's room would be a life saver!"

"What about Donnie?" Raph pushed the question out since he was still wary in doing it himself.

Shaking his head, Mikey sighed, "No can do bro, Donnie's at the junkyard with Leo waiting for me."

"They are at the junkyard? I thought Leo was training?"

"Nope, Donnie asked Leo for a hand on scrounging up some parts for his security system, and you've been busy of late; Leo was more than happy to volunteer. Saying something about the fresh air would do some good... Then he accidentally broke his blade when some junk fell."

Getting a raised eyebrow over Leo's blade getting broken from the red clad turtle Mikey quickly put in, "Don't worry, no one got hurt, it was a freak accident."

"So Leo can't go without both blades intact I take it?" Raph sighed even more, seeing that now he might have no choice but to help Mikey.

 _(Leo probably feels impudent with not having both his swords sharp, hard, straight and not limping.)_

"You got it, so does this mean you will help me?" Mikey eagerly asked, bouncing on the ball of his heels in excitement feeling this was his lucky day.

"Sure… sure, whatever... Just don't tell Leo I helped, got it?"

Tilting his head the kid brother gave Raph a questionable look, "If that's what you want me to tell him... Sure I will not let him know. Thanks Raphie you're the best big brother ever!"

With that, Mikey was gone, vanishing towards the Dojo leaving Raph there alone once again. Taking a breath, his eyes slowly trailed towards the stairs unsure this was a wise idea.

 _(Mikey came from there, and nothing happened to him. So I should be safe... Though not sure how reassuring that makes me feel… It's not like anyone else is being haunted and tortured…)_

* * *

The door creaked and whined as Raph took his time opening his older brother's bedroom door. Nothing else made a sound or stirred, giving Raph some relief as he flipped the switch on to illuminate the dark room.

 _(Wow, this doesn't spring up red flags for Obsessive-compulsive…)_ Raph gawked at the well clean and very organized room.

Everything had its spot, making Raph wonder if Leo was that bad that he would notice one thing off kilt, and it would drive him nuts not to fix it right away.

Taking one step over the threshold he felt on edge; this overwhelming sensation wasn't caused by his current state of mind that could be inflicting these feelings upon him. No, it was the room itself.

It was beyond organized and something he never saw in the brother before, that Raph was wondering if Leo was remotely okay. Did Donnie by chance know about Leo might have OCD?

Though it has been months since he dared to enter this room, for why would he otherwise?

It wasn't like he made a visit to Leo in his room, nor that Leo was ever in there in the first place to bother either way.

Leo's normal location was the Dojo or his meditation room, making his room a waste of time. Still, he didn't recall it being like this. Sure, Leo kept his room clean and tidy, but this wasn't him.

 _(I'm happy we don't own a label machine... Though I wouldn't be surprised that would come up soon. Man, this is creepy.)_

With a sigh, the red clad turtle knew he couldn't just stand there like a bump on the log; he needed to find Leo's katana and get out of there the sooner the better.

"So Mikey couldn't find it in this place? Did the cleanness throw him off?" Raph let out a rare chuckle. One he has been having trouble in letting out for the past couple weeks or so, "I bet his brain went to mush seeing there is such a thing called a clean room."

Walking in fully taking a look and avoiding in touching anything, though he figured Leo would blame Mikey over him, he didn't want to take the chances.

 _(So if I was Leo.)_ The thought as it came across only brought upon massive shivers that traveled up his spine. Raph in desperation shook his head to get the horrifying image out. (Okay, let's try that again... If I was a katana. Where would I be?)

Checking the closet first Raph's face went grim seeing that they do have a label maker in the lair, and it invaded Leo's closet marking up every item in that space.

Not seeing a katana inside, he closed the door quickly, fearing his own sanity might be dragged into the madness just by witnessing that.

 _(Okay... No Leo has no problems... I bet his porn stash is labeled and put into an alphabetical order too! Starting with big butts, butts butts and more butts, Dick chronicles, Pussy cat Pussy cat… Maybe I should stop while I'm ahead…)_

Leaving the closet behind, Raph headed for the bed, Leo might have put his extra katana there so it was in arms reach if he was attacked by the categorization police over missing one item he didn't label right.

The side of the bed unfortunately too didn't reveal anything, even on the far wall Raph couldn't see what he was looking for.

 _(Well, it's not here... huh what the fuck is that?)_

In the corner of his eye, Raph noticed a book wide open with red bold letters written in it.

 ** _RAPH'S personality / fears / likes._**

 _(What he hell is this!)_

Raph scooping the book up, flashed through the columns of his fears, likes and his own darkest secrets.

"That Bastard!" Raph roared slamming the book back down, backing away from it in a mix of feelings swirling within.

"All this time... it was him! It was LEO!" Raph screamed in frustration thrusting his fist into the brick wall, feeling the rush of hot pain invading his throbbing hand, yet not caring he let his anger relish on it.

 _(This whole time he played me! He purposely targeted me to hurt me and threaten me?)_

"That's it... That's IT!" Raph huffed in a heap of anger and disgust; he was hoping this was just a string of bad luck or something else at play, but to find out it was his big brother who was the one behind this all was just too much for him to handle.

Leo always was praising on how he was to be the responsible one, yet everything, even before this; he was the arrogant jackass that was too blind in seeing the shit in front of him.

Now his so-called leader and brother put a bulls-eye on him, using against him his darkest fears and greatest likes to achieve what? To tighten the invisible leash on him like some dog that needed to be trained and forced obedience?!

 _(I'm done, I can't take this anymore! Fuck him fuck it all!)_

Rushing out of the room and heading to his own room, Raph didn't even bother to see if Mikey was done with his search in the Dojo yet, since he just didn't' care anymore.

He was done with this family that was falling apart at the seams and there was nothing he could do anyway so why bother staying? All staying would do was let that bully harm him more, drill him into the ideal vision Leo cast upon him, wanting him to be! He was no one's puppet, there was no way he was going to sit idle and let anyone mold him into their liking over the fact they can't handle the type of person he was.

Grabbing his valuable possessions, Raph left what he couldn't' take or care about behind making his leave altogether. Within the garage, Raph snatched up the keys and helmet exiting the once place he felt safe and called home taking his prize bike, riding off with not a second thought or regret over what he was doing.

* * *

 **Leo Pov**

With a stretch the older turtle shifted the pack filled with parts over his shell.

He only volunteered to take the time that was planned to be used for his training to give Donnie a hand, was the fact that both Donnie and Mikey were excelling in their training.

Mikey's focus has improved one hundred percent overall, that when Mikey bagged him to give the two brothers a hand, Leo couldn't say no.

This was a reward for their extremely excellent progression in being a ninja and as well Donnie needed the part for the new security system, which in Leo's mind was a priority that shouldn't be ignored too long.

"Donnie are you okay back there with your pack? We should have taken the Battle Shell, instead of resorting to walking to get this job done," Leo asked over his shoulder, seeing the purple clad turtle trying to keep up to Leo's pace.

 _(Where is Mikey already? He was to carry half of his share too.)_

"I'm fine Leo; we're almost home anyways. I think I can take another five minutes. Besides the Battle Shell is in the process of being repaired," Donnie finally answered with a wheeze.

"Since when?" Leo stopped abruptly in his tracks, tilting his head in question. This was news to him.

"Since the middle of last week actually. I notice I had some parts that were damaged and needed to be replaced. That is the other reason I needed to go to the dump."

"Donnie, why didn't you mention this earlier? Having the Battle Shell up and running is a priority for not only being an asset, but our only large vehicle in a crisis!" Leo lectured acting very disappointed towards Donnie.

 _(Why would he keep that from me?)_

"Sorry Leo," Donnie looked away, embarrassed and ashamed, "You were busy so..."

"I have not..." Leo stared, then thought about it; he has been busy with Raph, "Okay, I have been to a point, but that doesn't mean you can't come to me when such things rise Donnie."

"But I have on four occasions as it stands," Donnie said under his breath, low enough for Leo to hear but making it look like it wasn't intentional.

"What?" Leo asked, staring at Donnie to read him, did Donnie honestly told him this four times and not once he registered this information?

Just before the older brother could even start to interrogate Donnie on his statement, the shell cell had rung startling both the turtle brothers.

Answering it Mikey started to blur strings of words, Leo believes it was. It was hard to tell since it was all jumbled up for Leo couldn't understand any of it.

"Mikey calm down, what is wrong?" Leo asked smoothly, seeing Donnie was looking at him worried.

"Leo come home quick!" Mikey said calmly as possible yet the eagerness was still in his voice. There was something else, and Leo hoped it wasn't what he thought it was.

 _(Is Mikey scared?)_

"Mikey we will be there, hold on," Leo assured the kid brother heaving his pack high, dashing towards home, followed closely by Donnie.

* * *

Once back to the lair Leo was fearful in finding the place in shambles or evidence there was an intruder, yet only to see Mikey standing there alone and no fire about.

"Mikey, what's going on? I thought you were coming home to get your nunchakus since you forgot them?" Leo inquired hoping this wasn't one of Mikey's cry wolf.

"I did and then..." Mikey bit his lip nervously as tears form in his eyes.  
 _  
(Oh, he had better not gone after Mikey again!)_

"What did Raph do to you?" Leo asked, letting out a growl; he thought he was making progress with the hothead. Raph even started to settle down, now he turns around and hurts Mikey to the point the young brother has to call SOS?

"It's about Raph… But he didn't do anything to me bro... He ran away!" Mikey started to ball, holding his sides as Leo looked at him losing his breath.

 _(Raph what?! Why... why would he do such a stupid thing like that?!)_

Dropping the pack, Leo staggered where he stood, feeling Donnie suddenly beside him to support the leader who was clearly in shock.

"Mikey go get me a glass of water quickly," Donnie ordered Mikey as he helped Leo to the living room to take a seat.  
 _  
(Raph ran away... Why.. why... Did I do something? No, it has to be something else... Or is there even another explanation?)_

"Leo? Leo!" Donnie's voice snapped Leo out of his trance as the older turtle stared into those big brown eyes, "Okay, Leo you need to listen to me; you have to get a hold of yourself."

Nodding Leo bit his lip, feeling suddenly lost, what would his master think when he came back and finds out Raph ran away? Many things could happen, yet there was one he knew for sure; it would break the old rat's heart.  
Blinking to take back control, Leo took a gulp of water, hearing Donnie protesting on the speed of his actions and warning him to slow down.

Once his head was semi clear, Leo looked towards Mikey for questions, "What happened Mikey, I want details!"

"Okay, Leo... He went into your room," Mikey started off, then saw the odd expression on Leo's face that was in disbelief.

"He what?" Leo leaned forward desperately thinking of any reason Raph would bother going in there.

"He did dude. I don't know why, but suddenly he tore out of there like a bat out of hell going for his room. Afterwards he came out, leaving the lair with his bike."

"And you didn't stop him?" Leo got to his feet, hissing in anger, while Donnie attempted to prevent Leo from making any rash movements.

Nervously the young turtle shifted his feet, "I tried dude, to call to him when I realized what was going down... But he didn't hear me, and he was gone before I could do a thing... I'm sorry Leo, don't be mad at me..." Mikey whimpered making Leo notice he was doing the alpha scent again.

Correcting his scent and bottling up his anger to think clearly, the room tension went down a degree.

"You don't know what caused him to run?" Leo asked calmly.

"No," Mikey admitted, then taken a seat on the couch.

"That is fine, thank you Mikey for bringing me up to speed with this issue," Leo started seeing Donnie requiring the next course of action, "Donnie track him down with the shell cell; I'm going to my room to see if I can figure out what set him off. I don't want to go after him clueless and not being sure why he left or why he would ever do such a thing to this family."

Donnie only nodding, took out his shell cell as Leo went to his room. The last place the hothead was seen before leaving was his room. So why did Raph go in there? Raph wasn't the snoopy type and besides, he always thought Raph hated going in there.

 _(I need to figure this out; I can't believe Raph would do this to his own family! Doesn't he know how this action would affect and hurt everyone he loves? Doesn't he ever try to wear someone else's shoes for a change and try to see things through other's eyes? He would hurt everyone less if he did!)_

* * *

 _(What could have Raph saw in my room that made him do this?)_

Sluggishly walking up the stairs, Leo found himself disturbed by this new development as the question kept hounding him with no sign of answer in sight.

Despite the seriousness of this, he didn't run or rush to his room, allowing himself to keep a calm mind to think.

The news of Raph abandoning his family hit him harder than he would ever imagine; he had to regain his former state of mind and body if he was to find the truth and handle this situation correctly.

Even his body was off kilt; his hands were trembling and each step he made to the top; his fear was thick, and he was scared in finding the cause of this mess.

(My room might not have been the reason of this outburst. Raph might have went in there by choice before leaving, then again, why?)

Finally reaching his bedroom door, he lingered there with his hand hovering over the handle.

Leo trying his best to push his anxiety to the side, grasped the handle tightly turning it.

The rush of warm air came seeping out, as his body quiver by the sensation of a rich sense of doom and dread washing over him.

With a shaky hand and happy his brothers were to occupy to witness him in such an unstable condition; Leo flipped the light on.

The room was quiet, and nothing was moved nor showed any sign anyone was in there beforehand.

That is until he noticed the little green book, he swore he had on him when he went to the junkyard, which was now lying on the nightstand with some note elastic to it.  
 _  
(How can that be here?!)_

Panicking, Leo quickly checked the pouch he shoved the book in, finding it was empty except for something that he wasn't suspecting touching his green skin instead.

With a shriek, he pulled his hand out quickly, flinging the cotton ball across the room in disgust.

He hated cotton balls! The feel of them, the way they sound when being torn apart brought him uncontrollable shivers in the end.

He used to wait for Donnie to open up the pill bottles to remove them, using some excuse he hadn't got around to it yet.

Rubbing his hand on his plastron to shake the nerve racking feeling away, Leo shook his head wondering when he lost the book or when that white thing of misery entered his pouch!

 _(I don't get it who could have taken it off me? Could Mikey be the one... No, he was never that close to me in the junkyard, and I did have it after Mikey left... Then how did it get here?)_

Slowly making his way forward, Leo didn't like this one bit, this wasn't a time for games, and someone was playing one on him.

Reaching the nightstand, Leo's heart stopped seeing the note as clear as day.

 _ **This is entirely your fault Leonardo. You have pushed him away!  
You maliciously attacked your own brother instead of searching for the truth!  
I am very disappointed in you. I had high hopes and believe you would do no wrong and to lead this family down the right path, yet you failed.  
You're his big brother…  
He knows what you have done to him, and now he will never trust you again.  
You have torn this family apart Leonardo.**_

His heart thumping quicker by each line he read, tears filled his eyes; he didn't know what was going on but one thing was for sure.

 _(This is Master Splinters handwriting! Was this some test... and... and I failed... Oh shell what have I done?)_


	6. Final

Part 5

* * *

Raph Pov

The mortar revving up like some hell beast, Raph raced down the abandon streets towards a location none of his brothers knew about; however first, he had to hide his bike.

Where he was planning to stay for the night didn't have the luxury of parking, so he had to drop it off instead at a safe place elsewhere.

The accommodations that he will be staying overnight, unfortunately, wasn't April's or Casey's apartments, which would have been ideal.

Staying at either friends' homes would be too obvious, and undoubtedly he would have someone a knocking before the night was through trying to drag his shell home. Like hell he wanted to go back there, not after all this.

This dilemma that did come up when he decided to leave for good, he didn't have the heart to leave behind the bike he loved so much back at the lair, taking it even if it is a bit of a hassle at the moment.

Stopping in front of a deserted building that has been deemed unfit to live in and no one wanted to pay to tear it down, Raph hulled the bike towards a room he had set up to trick people.

It was just a fake wall to conceal a secret space, fooling people that the room was smaller than it really was.

This was where he used to store his Nightwatcher gear during the day.

The room not touched for some time from the living was covered in dust, even his old gear and supplies still sat there waiting for its owner to return. Even so, those days were long gone, and he swore never to be the watcher again.

Parking his bike to the side, Raph sighed trailing his finger across the dusty shelves and counters. He missed it, being the Nightwatcher. The adrenalin that consumed him when putting on that helmet in his mind transformed him into someone else, someone who people didn't fear him as a freak yet would cheer him as a hero. He felt no different than anyone else; that feeling was nostalgic in so many ways, addictive even.

Nevertheless, how good he felt, in the end he gave it up for his family... At that time his family had more promises than the Nightwatcher uniform could ever accomplish or provide. The same family… that turned his shell on him, once again.

 _(Did I do this?)_ Raph leaned against a shelf contemplating on his actions and mood, wondering if he pushed Leo to resort to such despicable actions.

 _(If I had pushed him, he didn't have the right to treat me like this! That selfish bastard only showed his true colors didn't he?!)_

Slamming his fist into a shelf, the dust flew into the air like a blanket of smoke. Hearing a cough in reaction to their lungs being invaded, Raph flashed to his left noticing a hue of blue in his sight.

 _(LEO?! What the shell? How did... how did he find me?)_

"I thought you got rid of everything that was associated with that vigilante?" Leo narrowed his eyes at Raph in disappointment, and then panned the room noticing it hasn't been disturbed until now.

"What the hell would you care Leo? How the shell did you find me?!" Raph spat, moving away from the counter, while he crossed his arms to have a stare down with his older brother.

"Your shell cell, Donnie tracked it of course," Leo rolled his eyes that Raph didn't think of that one.

"Like hell you did! I don't even have my shell cell on me dumb ass. I left it in my room; I'm not stupid! I know that it has a GPS built into it!"

"What?" Leo stopped his scolding, blinking on the news; Raph couldn't be pulling his leg could he? Was the cell really at home? Then how did Donnie set his cell up to find Raph in the first place?

"You heard me Leo; I don't have it, so what? Didja followed me after you made sure I saw that damn book you have been using on me to make me your foot soldier?!" Raph growled clenching his fist seeing Leo's face turn white on the foot soldier reference, then turning red with a spark in his eyes.

"Foot Soldier?! Raph what the shell are you talking about!" Leo barked back in frustration.

"Do I need to spell it out for you fearless? F-O-O-T S-O-L-D-I-E-R. You know the dicks that who use to be our enemy..."

"I know very well who you're referring to Raphael!"

"Oh are we now on full name basis? I guess I should be shivering in my boots if I had any, since you're getting serious if you're addressing me like that!" Raph placed one hand on his sai showing he too was stepping up this conversation.  
"Cut out the childish acts Raphael, what were you referring to? Answer me this very minute," Leo demanded, making sure his own hand was free to draw his sword if it came to that.

"You know the one thing about the foot that always pissed me off about them? It wasn't the fact they served the Shredder, or they had no honor, nor was it that they wanted our shells! It was the fact everyone in their clan was treated as their name. Soldiers who were under a superior foot! They were no more than a number, with no real name or identity of their own. They obeyed and did their master's bidding without question or care if it meant they will die regardless of the cause. They were soulless fighters waiting for someone to tell them to jump! Hell, many of them probably didn't take a piss or dump until told so!" Raph explained, seeing the confusing starting to wash over Leo's eyes.

"Fine you hate the foot; I get it. Who doesn't? Even so, what does that have to do with us or anything at that and your disgraceful attitude?"

Sighing Raph would have taken the bait on the disgraceful comment, but he had bigger fish to fry and would go back to it later, "You Leo… are just another **Shredder!** "

"What!" Leo spat in half anger and disbelief over the fact that Raph would refer him to that lunatic and dishonorable alien.

"You heard me right Leonardo, you're no better than the Shredder. You only killed him to take his place!" Raph walked forward, narrowing his eyes at the disturbed turtle.

Taking a step back Leo tried to take a hold of himself, searching inside for a reason why Raph would say such a thing, "I am not!"

"You train us for what purpose?" Raph started taking another step forward to intimidate Leo.

"To keep us in shape to protect ourselves..."

"Wrong!" Raph interrupted, "You do it to show your superiority! Just training us would have been similar to what our master put us through. Yours are nothing but a boot camp or should I say death camp! With long, grueling hours with no real rest or time for ourselves unless you're taking a moment to work on your own training."

"That is not true Raph!" Leo growled, "I don't do such things in the way you make it sound like! You're over reacting or you hate training period and want to complain about it!"

"I bet if you asked Donnie or Mikey, they would agree your training is to work them to their graves. No consideration on how they feel about it..."

"That is..." Leo stopped recalling Donnie and Mikey mentioning about his training was like a boot camp and complaining about it.

"What are we to you Leo? Me, Donnie and Mikey?" Raph clenched his sai in one of his hands forcefully.

"My brothers..."

"Wrong!" Raph interrupted rashly disgusted he was using that one, which seems to be more a programmed response than from the heart.

"Shell Raph have you gone mad? Of course, you're my brother!" Leo took some more steps back not feeling comfortable with those golden unpredictable eyes summing him up to size.

"Oh we are brothers by blood Leo, but it doesn't go beyond that with you! We are just pawns, your little soldiers whom you will whip into shape to your superior vision or cut down when one of us dares to shatter your perfect image on how things should be..." Raph calmly stated, to placid for Leo's taste.

"Raph you need to come home with me, so I can get Donnie to check you over. I think you are having some kind of episode or breakdown? "Leo let one of his hands out as an offering only to have it slapped away.

Pulling out his sai Raph lunged forward crossing it with one of Leo's blades, which the eldest managed to draw having the other still in its hilt unable to grab it since Raph prevented him access.

"I'm not the one that needs help Leo; you do! What kind of brother would torture his own blood to turn them into their dog?! You did that Leo; you tormented me for weeks to the point I wanted to kill myself!" Raph growled slamming Leo into a wall.

"You... you wanted to kill yourself?!" Leo's eyes widened in fear and disbelief, finding his body unable to fight back nor had the will in doing so.

"I did. I hated waking up in the morning terrified that one of my fears would be played on me. I couldn't take it; I wanted it all to end! Leo this is your fault making me feel like this!"

"I'm sorry Raph, I didn't mean it to come to that… But you didn't give me any choice!" Leo said in defense stumbling over his words.

"Choice? Oh there were choices Leo, but you're too blind in seeing that, you bastard!" Raph back up quickly punching Leo in the face as the brother took it falling to the ground.

"You had a choice Leo! Like I said you're no better than the Shredder you treated us like we were your damn expendable soldiers! Goddamn it Leo how could you have stopped being our brother and yet stand here acting like you are still!" Raph kicked Leo hard knocking him across the room.

Crashing into some crates, Leo moaned, holding his side as he slowly rose to his feet.

Spitting out some blood Leo narrowed his eyes at Raph, "I never once treated any of you as some soldiers at my every beck and call!"

Laughing like a madman, Raph grinned devilishly showing he was losing it, "Oh really? When was the last time you played a game with Mikey? When was the last time you brought Donnie coffee in order to have a moment to sit down and had a conversation about what interests him regardless you had no clue what he was talking about half the time huh? Or better yet when have you had the time to sit down with our father and share a moment drinking tea?"

"I... I went to the junkyard with Donnie and Mikey," Leo could only answer he wasn't sure when was the last time he did any of those things, it couldn't have been that long has it?

"I thought so! You know why I was so pissy Leo? I hated you! I hated how you treated our family, how you threw us to the curve and forgot we aren't some toys that you can play with... You say you went to the junkyard? Was this because those two busted their shells just to give you a reason to finally spend some time with them? Or was it because you wanted to? Well LEO which one was it?!"

"I...you hate me?" Leo felt like the words pierced his heart in ways he never felt before, no even over any of their past fights made him feel so sick and horrified on how Raph saw him.

"Yeah I hated you, I got pissed at you, wanted to never look at you… even then I still try to help you!" Raph growled again twirling his sai's in his hand.

"You help me by having fights with me and stomping around like a volcano about to erupt?! How was that even remotely helping me, and I don't see there anything truly wrong with the way I have been running things!"

"Fuck you Leo," Raph charged forward in rage.

Quickly Leo block, then gasped when some how out of his control Raph disarmed him thrusting him back to the ground with Raph landing on top of him.

"Every time someone tried to get you to spend time as a family. I tried to push you into doing it! I hinted so many times you were doing the wrong thing, and you never listen! You don't listen to them or me! We are..." Raph hands started to shake as his eyes changed.

Feeling the shift of mood which Leo thought it was anger this whole time was actually pity and Raph was hurt emotionally to the point Leo couldn't figure out how Raph was still functioning at all. He was a heap of mess yet was able to pin him down. His eyes were drained and tiered up, hanging onto its last life line.

"We are your brothers! And no matter what any of us say to you, you can't see how you have been pushing us away... pushing me away..." Raph hands unable to hold his weight, loss strength, making the turtle fall into Leo.

Not moving Leo laid there gazing at the ceiling feeling Raph breathing heaving as Leo swore Raph was crying?

 _(So all this time I was breaking him... even before the pranks… What kind of big brother am I…)_ Leo thought to himself, then wrapped his arms around the brother who didn't budge; regardless that Raph wasn't the hugging type.

"I know saying sorry means nothing or will make everything better just like that… I didn't know Raph... Or maybe I did and didn't care... I don't know. I just wanted you to stop being so angry and destructive that I was like you said blind to see why you were very upset nor the fact you were depressed, and I was making it worse... No, I was the reason you feel like this and all I did was push you. I'm sorry Raph," Leo let out a sigh, holding back his own tears, feeling how naive he has been, and that he hurt his little brother like this. "I shouldn't have done those horrible things. How can I make it up to you? How can I be your brother again... I don't know how or where to start?"

Biting his lip, in normal circumstances Raph would rather jump off a bridge then let Leo see him like this, yet that wasn't the case right now, he was at the end of his rope and all the emotions that he bottled up replacing it with his anger rushed at him like a title wave.

Sniffling Raph didn't bother to move either, feeling a bit comfortable having his big brother holding him like when they were kids, a feeling he had to admit he missed.

 _(I… I just want things back to normal… I don't want to be separated again… I don't want to see Mikey and Donnie so upset… Damn Leo, they need you…)  
_  
"Starters… Leo, stop treating us only as ninjas and treat us like brothers a bit more. You like balance so why can't you balance that out?"

"So how do I do that?" Leo questioned seeing that could work if he knew how to make such a balance.

"Fewer lessons and make room for family time and personal time. Not saying we shouldn't train everyday, but not for most the day."

"Raph we need some training that will take large portions of our time."

"Then only have once a week. Leo we don't need to do it more than that!"

Giving it some thought, Leo ran through the training in his head seeing how he could plan it right to work the way Raph was requesting, as something hit him. With all the pranking and planning, he understood how to organize the training easier, and it was a perfect balance. He never could do that before.

"Fine that is a deal is there more?" Leo finally said finding this fight was turning into a negotiation, something neither had done in the past.

Raph apparently showing he was done with the hugging and wanted to sit up, did so.

His eyes were red and Leo could see the streams of tears on his cheeks that had washed away the dust on his face.

"Spend more time with Donnie, Mikey and father. They miss you. Even though none of them say it out right, it's easy to see how they feel, and even I can tell."

"I guess I can accommodate..."

"Leo you shouldn't act like it's a chore," Raph snarled, watching Leo apprehensively putting up his hands in the air in surrender.

"Okay okay, I didn't mean to make it sound like that, I just don't know what I can do that's all," Leo admitted shamefully; he forgot what everyone was into or how to please them…

Now that he actually took the time to debate on it, in turn, he came to the haunting realization that he knew nothing about his family other then when it came to training anymore. When did he lose that connection to them?

"Family night..." Raph answered him in a whisper catching Leo off guard.

"Raph did you just suggested a family night? I thought you hated doing that activity; you always seem to complain about it!" Leo tilted his head in surprise.

"Well of course, I do… since Mikey always wants to do damn karaoke... but everyone else looks forward to those nights regardless. Being able to choose what should be done, from watching a movie, which I don't mind that one, to playing poker or even some stupid board game."

"Like Clue?" Leo smiled brightly remembering Raph always ends up the loser no matter what.

"Shut up like you have any better turtle luck with board games!" Raph barked getting a chuckle from Leo.

"Yeah your right, I'm horrible at them too. Huh… I forgot how much fun it is, playing poker with Donnie. He was always so easy to read even Mikey at times, "Leo admitted receiving a smile from Raph this time.

"That's all fun and games… until it comes down to us against father," Raph pointed out getting a nod from Leo.

"The master of poker, that's usually the moment I fold to spare the humility," Leo admitted as Raph flashed a look at him.

"What? Oh come on… you do it regardless?"

"Of course, father always wins so I prefer to cut my losses while I still can," Leo smirked, knowing Raph no matter what couldn't just quit, ending with him sitting there alone attempting to beat the old rat that never happens.

"Bastard! No wonder I never win you bailed on me instead sticking around to take him down," Raph crossed his legs, then his arms.

"Also I do it to see you burn!"

"Why you little!" Raph lunged at Leo, starting to play fight with his big brother as both ended up laughing covered with bruises of course.

* * *

Leo Pov

Standing in front of the door, Leo held his hand up high in the air re-debating this decision he was going to make.

After their play fight, both brothers decided to talk some more, for it was overdue finding themselves at Casey's apartment sometime after.

It being vacant of course, since the human friend was on his honeymoon still, they helped themselves to some beers while sorting out how things should be run here on out, so past mistakes aren't repeated.

Leo apologized a thousand times for his dishonorable behavior; however, to Raph that wasn't important, the only thing he cared about was that Leo was finally listening to him and wanted to change things before they have gotten worse.

 _(I was such the blind fool.)_

All this time he thought he had things down and everything was running smoothly, yet he was dead wrong. Everything, in reality, was falling apart, and he was a part of that cause and never tried to fix it since he was too self absorbed and in denial to try to help keep the family together.

Raph too admitted his faults and the part he played; that wasn't handled the way he should have.

The biggest contribute to this downfall was that he wasn't very outspoken anymore and too cryptic to get his point across.

The red clad turtle some reason, that he couldn't even explain started acting in this manner, which was uncharacteristic for him, considering in the past everyone knew what was on Raph's mind. Well, most of the time, unless it was attached to being emotional that was another story.

After having a much needed talk and getting everything off their chests, both brothers felt satisfied with the heavy burden that inflicted them was now off their shells.

 _(I guess Mikey was right, I am stressed, and I needed to fix the problem before it destroyed my world. The problem was I stop being who I use to be… The brother balanced with being also their leader. I became so blind that I couldn't see what was in front of me, and it made me miserable, even though I didn't realize nor comprehended that I was or why.)_

Closing his eyes, Leo took three knocks on Mikey's door, waiting for the kid brother to answer him.

"Come in dude," Mikey's voice answered that sounded cheerful as ever.

Leo took a breath before entering the room, almost having his jaw drop to the ground seeing how spotless the room was.

Blinking Leo quickly looked around the space in disbelief and feeling lost in his confusion, "Did I make a mistake and went into the wrong room?"

"Oh come on dude really?" Mikey puffed his cheeks out not amused that Leo said that or how shock the older brother was over the condition of his room.

 _(I must have… this isn't Mikey's room.)_

Turning around Leo left the room, closing the door behind him, counting to three then reentering seeing the room was still clean.

"Yep I made a mistake, sorry I'm looking for my little brother Mikey have you seen him?" Leo couldn't help it seeing Mikey's eyebrow twitching in response.

"Not funny dude… Hey, I am the one around here that makes the jokes," Mikey pouted more sitting cross-legged on his bed.

"Sorry Mikey it… just… that your room is so clean, I feel like I walked into a parallel universe" Leo admitted still couldn't help in teasing Mikey a bit more before taking a seat beside the young brother.

Narrowing his eyes on the parallel universe mockery, Mikey bit is lip, letting that one slide for he had to admit it was good.

"Of course it is, I do clean this room, you know," Mikey said proudly only getting an 'huh' from Leo in response.

"Anyways bro what's up? Am I in trouble?" Mikey changed the topic curious on why Leo made a visit.

"I want to say sorry and give this back," Leo took the green book from his pouch offering it to Mikey.

"For real? You had my book?!" Mikey blinked in surprised, then pushed his excitement to the side, "I mean I have never seen that thing in my life," the young turtle denied it was his, since what was inside the pages could get him in trouble.

Rolling his eyes, Leo gave Mikey the book, "Mikey, I know it's yours, and I'm proud of you. Not because the skills it took for you to create this book in the first place, but to know the real difference between right and wrong, and not using it to hurt others, nor using it for your benefits. That takes a lot of will power and self-control, something I lost so easily when it was in my possession."

Mikey staying silent and loving the praise he just received took the book back, placing it into his nightstand, "Thanks Leo. That means a lot to me."

Patting Mikey on the leg Leo got up to his feet only to stop when Mikey asked the question, "Dude though you know what's written in that book… Why did you give it back and not burn it?"

"Two reasons Mikey. One its part of who you are, and I refuse to deny you that. The second reason is, I trust you and your judgment," Leo stated happily before leaving, "Mikey, thank you for opening my eyes and stopping me from losing everything that I hold so dearly."

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

Note: (There is a Epilogue and bonus parts to follow!)


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue

* * *

Mikey POV

Watching his big brother leaving the room and hearing the whisper of thanks Mikey beamed rushing for his precious green book opening it to a blank page he has been dying to fill in.

* * *

 ** _Project Purple_**

This project was created for the sole purpose to assure this family stays together no matter what. With the unfortunate events from another universe that was inflicted on one of the family members who foreseen a tragedy which will fall upon our family that has thrived all these years. I Michelangelo had to put into motion Project Purple when some signs have started to appear.

My two older brothers whom I was told are big parts that would create the path that would lead to our family's destruction, Leo and Raph, have become distant and counting down time bombs in their own ways. If this matter taken lightly, it will result in the family to be torn apart to the point such an idea of repairing what is broken would be too late. For this event, appearing to be inevitable, drastic measures must be taken in order these obvious events don't take place.

What must be done is, I and with some help, will force both brothers to understand what is going on around them and hope they can find a middle ground and correct things between each other before the scars are too deep to heal. Unfortunately, what I am about to do is against everything I am about, and I will be revealing parts of me, I didn't want anyone to know considering I like just being me. Even so, I know there will be sacrifices, and I will have no choice and be playing the puppet master as my brothers are the puppets in the grand scheme of my greatest prank ever…

* * *

 **~Step one~**

 _Convince Master Splinter and Donnie on what I have observed and make them understand the seriousness of this regardless how much they might not comprehend or believe me. Then hopefully get them both to take part in their roles that must be played out to fool both Raph and Leo, who will have no clue what I'm planning to save this family._

(After hours of bringing up my case and showing both my book and the truth, both finally agreed to my plans and to take part. Of course, this wasn't easy, and I could see both not too willing at first on how I wanted to deal with this. Knowing common tactics will only fail. The best part I had to admit that did make me a bit warm inside was that Donnie was floored by my presentation. The part I wasn't… he claimed that I was suffering with something for there was no reason I could be this… smart. He took my blood test five times... I told him to sleep with one eye open after that one…)

* * *

 **~Step Two~**

 _Have Master Splinter to make sure Leo feels he has to do this on his own. Then after that, father will take a vacation, so he will not be around while things take place._

(This step was very easy to perform. Like I predicted Leo went to our father for guidance, and Master answered Leo the way I wanted him to do. The vacation part wasn't a hard sell either. Father knowing what I was going to put into motion couldn't take the idea of being around during the process, it would be too heartbreaking to see his sons in such a manner that he might intervene when he could not. I didn't blame him and hope he doesn't think less of me on how far I would go… Truth is I don't think Donnie-boy is liking this one bit, but there is no choice, and I wouldn't be surprised; he was hoping to join our Master to avoid the upcoming storm. Nevertheless, I need his help. I can't do this on my own...)

* * *

 **~Step Three~**

 _Having Donnie supportive of Leo, but no help._

(Donnie's job was to help Leo, but not truly helping. Leo is predictable he always goes to father then when that doesn't pull through, searches Donnie for help. I know Leo would deny it, yet everyone goes to Donnie it's a given. Talking to Donnie before hand, I laid the grown rules to stir Leo away from the real reason Raph is acting the way he was, for Leo will not listen like he has so far. Instead, Donnie would have to come up with some sad excuse why Raph is acting the way he was even if it sounded ridiculous. I almost burst into laughter when I realized that Leo had no suspicion over Donnie so called diagnoses that Raph was some late bloomer. I know Leo probably only pushed it to the side as bullshit, but still he has no clue, which is a good thing. Donnie did a great job, but I can tell he was upset at what he had to do… I hope he can hold on until the end this is just the beginning…)

* * *

 **~Step Four~** _Trick Leo in finding the book._

(Oh, this was in so in the bag! All I had to do was play a disappearing act which I stayed in the garage for the past hours, though it was boring… Successfully as I was, this flagged some red lights to Leo, which my timing was right or Leo wouldn't have noticed my absence. He found the book! After I set it up, he would notice it no matter what, and luckily he didn't break my skateboard that I left for him to wipe out on. One issue over this step is that I really need to clean this room up right away afterwards, it's so disgusting! But unfortunately to keep up appearance until then I just have to live with this mess… Oh, I almost forgot, an extra counter measure to assure for things to run smoothly I set off a prank on Raph and didn't take credit in order to make the ones to come seem just flukes to Raph. I need him not to know it's Leo or think I have anything to do with it either. This is going to be the hard part…)

* * *

 **~Step Five~**

 _Let Leo on the loose._

(In order for this step that will be the main part, I have to pretend I don't know my book is missing and tried not to act suspicious when pranks are to be set. The next part is to make sure that Donnie, nor I get caught in the crossfire as well. Luckily, with my experience, I know what to look for and how to avoid it. By no means can I nor Donnie can intervene or stop a prank, no matter how cruel it maybe… I fear what Leo would do with this book, but I have to trust I made the right decision to let him in finding it.)

* * *

 **~Step Six~**

 _Be a good little ninja._

(Successful yet my body isn't agreeing… Both Donnie and I had to do our training to the best we can accomplish, no matter how much it pains either of us. We can't complain and endure it… I will never work that hard in my life again! I think Donnie too is on board with that, I caught him passed out under the Battle Shell one day to hide and get some shut eye. I joyfully joined him haa haaa.)

* * *

 **~Step Seven~**

 _Having an alibi!_

(Once the pranks start it is obvious Leo will try to make sure Raph doesn't know it's him, but the result at first will be that I did it… Raph will pin it on me. In order to take me off the suspect list Donnie is my alibi since Raph would never think Donnie would lie to him. I know to make this realistic as possible I might have to do something like… refilling my blood bag…)

* * *

 **~Step Eight~**

 _Pulling their strings!_

(It's one thing to have Leo off pranking Raph in his demented ways to punish Raph that will no doubt break down the brother… Which sadly I have to have that happen for I know Raph will not give in until that point. Donnie and I have to whisper in the brother's ears hinting things without showing we are up to something or revealing what is going on, on any level. My part was to hint at stuff to Leo like how he is depressed, and he needs to fix it for starters. Donnie was to handle Raph by complaining about him not taking part in practice and so forth. We both had many different jobs to perform behind the scenes which would take me forever to explain so I will not bother. The goal was achieved with what cost, I'm not sure. Nevertheless, I will admit Donnie did a great job, though I think, it made him feel sick and disgusted with himself to the point I witnessed him puking in the toilet, over his nerves. We might need to find an end to this soon before Donnie becomes ill and hates me for doing this to him and our family… Or I start hating myself too…)

* * *

 **~Step Nine~**

 _Turning the tables._

(We are getting to the climax, and I will say this is starting to drain me as much as Donnie. It's getting harder to just stand there on the sidelines watching Leo act like this towards Raph and seeing how depress our brother is getting. If we don't turn the tables soon I fear we might have pushed Raph too far to the edge and will be unable to bring him back. He wasn't the only one, Donnie has been grim, and I don't know how much he can take this before he snaps. Maybe I should have told him not to stay and did this on my own…)

* * *

 **~Step Ten~**

 _The master trickster and puppeteer…_

(This was our way to turn the tables and put another part of our plan into motion. First, we convinced Leo to go to the junkyard. When we got there I made a valid excuse to leave and left with Leo's permission. Now when Leo thought that I was gone, Donnie made his move and snatched the book from Leo, who had no clue Donnie did that. Once Leo was distracted again Donnie left the book under some junk, so I can grab it when they left that area, just before heading to the lair to spring the next step of this trap. At the lair, I placed the book open on Leo's nightstand, then with ease convinced Raph to go into Leo's room. Yet before he did, I placed a tracker on his shell that he did not notice since he was too worried over going into Leo's room, and I distracted him with my hand while I pleaded for his help.

The events played out as I suspected and once Raph ran away, which I predicted he would; I went to Leo's room, making sure the book was still there and placed the letter I got Master Splinter to write before leaving for his vacation. It wasn't easy for father to write such harsh words towards Leo, but I needed this letter or this would all fail. Sadly, when he wrote this, he even started to cry making me feel more like a monster than anything. Nevertheless, it had to be done, and I told him he had to for Leo's greatest fear was failing him. In turn a part of him knew this was true, yet wasn't fully sure until I confronted him. Father was hoping Leo would get over that fear for no matter what, he would never see Leo as a failure… After hearing that I almost started to cry too… I think I almost broke down, doubting myself until father told me he trusted me and knew if anyone could save this family it was me. Even if it meant I had to walk down the not so treaded path before me… Anyways, I put the note in place then called Leo. When Leo was looking into why Raph left, Donnie set up Leo's shell cell to track the tracking device, fooling Leo to think it was tracking Raph's shell cell. Donnie and I knew Raph wouldn't take it if he ran, so we had to take these extra steps to prevent losing track of where he is.)

* * *

 **~Step Eleven~**

 _The result?_

(The moment Leo went after Raph, I swore my heart just stopped. I was scared and terrified since this was the moment that everything I had done was playing up to! Part of me started to crumble, and I feared I might have destroyed the joy I use to have… But the only thing that prevented that from happening was Donnie. I put him through this, so I had to be strong for him in order that he doesn't fall victim to his path that would also cause this family to fall apart. I can't let him think he has to leave… So we both waited for the brothers to return, it wasn't easy. Donnie became worried by every second that went by and I… I was hoping I didn't mess this up… If everything does fall apart over my decisions and the path I have chosen… I don't know if I could live with myself. To fight against this dark cloud I did what I do best, I distracted Donnie putting his mind elsewhere, made him smile so I can smile for my insides felt like ash, and I didn't know if I could even laugh if he didn't first.

Then when the hours pass, things started to become bleak, and we both started to feel like we were cast into the abyss… To our surprise, they came back, drunk and merry as could be! It was like nothing happened, it was as if the two strangers we have been living with suddenly went away and our real brothers have returned! At that moment Donnie's spirit lifted to new heights, and he smiled so deeply I could feel the tears running down my face! It was so wonderful in seeing this and yet Donnie and I knew it had to end. They were really drunk! We had to pry them off each other for they were getting too lovey dovy, though I did take some pictures before sending Leo to bed, and Donnie sent Raph to his.

The next morning there was something new in the air, it was light and electrifying, both Leo and Raph seemed in a better mood. Still bickering like two old hags but happy, really happy. Shell, Leo without a moment to spare, suggested a day off from training and announced they were all going for a most needed joy ride. Let me say we had the most fun any of us had in such a long time!)

* * *

 **~Was the project successful? ~**

Yes! And I never want to do this ever again!

 **~Other Comments?~**

So here is my greatest fear that drove me to even dare to do this project.

I never want to be lonely for it will kill me. I need my family and friends, and I would do anything to keep them. I know this might sound selfish and what I did would be malicious in some people's eyes pinning my brothers against each other, but I know my family. I knew any other way would have failed for it has so far. Both brothers needed to be placed in different elements to understand, listen and speak to each other.

For Leo, I had to make him do these pranks for one; I knew he would be cruel, and he would justify his actions. I let him continue this path going deeper in order for him to realize what he was doing was wrong. That's why there was a letter from Master Splinter to ensure Leo to notice his faults and actions. This being not his normal behavior, he would be more accessible to listen for once and be horrified, and sick as it may sound willing to comprehend what is going on around him now for his wall of perfection was shattered.

Then there was Raph, making sure all pranks didn't hurt Donnie, nor I; this wouldn't fuel his fire. Raph always had been the type of brother who worries about us more than himself. Though he wouldn't let that on, yet he does. I have witnessed Raph say many times, "I don't care what you do to me don't hurt my brothers!" Making Leo only target him would do one thing, not piss him off so much but break him down instead. I know it's disgusting to think I had a hand in breaking my brother like this, but in order for Raph to truly open up, we needed his protective shell that he uses to avoid showing his real feelings destroyed. Raph being in a state of depression, he will not resort to his full anger and have it cloud him from telling how he feels, letting himself open up to Leo, who is now willing to listen.

I know how this all sounds… I had to be a monster to save my own family and risk losing myself in the process…

What I did… What I played was something I understand that I shouldn't have fooled around with, yet my options were limited, and I had too! I don't care if you might think I am horrible or think I was wrong! You have no clue how much I love them! This love is so strong that I was willing to hurt myself and Donnie in order to get Leo and Raph to stop being so stubborn and open up before they kill each other. Death would be a blessing to them compare to what they will and could have done to each other! Donnie has seen it! I have been having nightmares on what he told me, I saw their blood on my hands while standing there watching them rip each other apart. So I had to do this! … I risk the very thing I hold so dear in order for it all not to fall apart. So my other fear was failure and being the one that did destroy this family…

After all this I, no… we all over came this almost tragic chapter of our lives by tightening the bonds that keep us together instead.

 ** _~Mikey~_**

* * *

Closing the book Mikey took a breath, feeling his body shaking. He knew the result was good, but couldn't shake off the feelings that dwelled within and part of him regretted he had to become this to fix things.

"Mikey, you did a good job," Donnie's voice suddenly came behind him making the small turtle jump out of his shell.

"Donnie! Where did you come from… Wait dude how long have you been there?" Mikey asked quickly suddenly feeling Donnie's arms around him.

"Since Leo left the room, and you started to write down your project," Donnie admitted placing his head on Mikey's shoulder to show his support and bringing comfort to the little brother.

"Oh…" Mikey sat there staring at the ground.

Smiling Donnie chuckled that brought a spark of joy in Mikey that started to kindle that part of him again, "Mikey this isn't you. Now come on, let's leave what we did in the past and look forward to the future you help make possible."

"Donnie?"

"Mikey smile that is what you do best, and I don't want to think after everything, I lose you instead. And my biggest fear Mikey, is seeing you losing that pure lighted side that brings a smile to anyone's lips. I never want you to become bitter or hard. Promise me you will try your best not to turn into that turtle," Donnie closed his eyes, recalling the turtle that was like his brother in that other universe, yet was distant and didn't have a spark of joy.

Holding onto Donnie's arms, feeling the warmth and remembering how much he enjoyed being so close to his siblings, Mikey perked up casting aside the feelings that were weighing him down, "I promise Donnie as long as you promise never to give up on our family."

"Then I promise to Mikey."


	8. Bonus Parts!

Bonus Parts!

* * *

 _ **A) (This is after Leo leaves to find Raph.)**_

Mikey Pov

Standing there in the silence that claimed the lair both the younger brothers watched the door. It was only a few minutes that Leo had run off and ordered them to stay put in case Raph returned.

"So…" Mikey yawned with a stretched, heading for the stairs; he had to shake these feelings that were dwelling within and prevent Donnie from plummeting any deeper in despair. "Why don't you get the popcorn this will take them a while."

Biting his lip, Donnie flashed a look at Mikey, who in turn was too calm and collective with this predicament that they had a hand in, "Popcorn? Are you kidding me Mikey?"

With a shrug Mikey beamed over his shoulder, pushing his own anxiety to the side, it was best not to dwell on things until the dust settled and this dreadful feeling he had been enduring was making him feel down then he normally was.

"Just get the popcorn Donnie-boy, I will be in the living room in a sec; I need to grab something," Mikey ran up the stairs knowing Donnie would do what he asked.

Coming back as he figured there was fresh popcorn in a bowl on the coffee table and Donnie was sitting there tapping his finger on his leg showing how tense he was.

If the turtle became anymore, he might explode, and Mikey knew this wasn't good for either of them.

Grabbing the controller and turning on the televisions Mikey pressed play, watching Donnie's expression closely.

"Dude, don't worry this will all work out," Mikey assured him, seeing the title of the movie showing. It was Star Wars, the first one that Donnie loved for it was a classic and the purple clad turtle always enjoyed how they did the movie effects so well back then.

Sighing Donnie held his side, contemplating, "Mikey what if we made things worse… I… did you see Raph? His eyes Mikey, were so hollow, we might have broken our brother and… and…"

"And we did all we can do! Leo wasn't listening to anyone even father! He was so hell bent on training us to take on some invisible enemy that doesn't exist and stop being our brother!" Mikey spoke up making Donnie look at him oddly; this was the same demeanor Mikey displayed when he presented the issue to him and their father. This side of Mikey neither of them knew existed and was surprised when they experience first-hand how responsible Mikey can be and clever he can be too.

Master Splinter was most impressed, wondering why Mikey never showed this part of himself since it opened up so many possibilities for the young turtle. Even so, Mikey only shrugged stating he like being how he is now, and he couldn't' do this indefinitely, it would kill the part of him he loves.

Continuing Mikey didn't eased up just yet, "Then there is Raph, it's obvious he notices Leo's actions and in turn figures the way in dealing it is resulting to his anger. This only fueled Leo's issue in turn fueled Raph. A never-ending spiral that both were plunging into that will only end in disaster! Sadly, those are just the simple issues not including there is more going on between them that is just too much to go through…I know your scared Donnie and so am I, but we both seen what the outcome would be and… and you have met that other universe versions of us, Donnie."

Gulping Donnie took the pillow beside him holding it tightly cringing on the universe that the other version of him left his family and everything fell to ruins. Ever since he told Mikey, the kid brother had been keeping an eye to make sure it still didn't happen in any other ways.

This was something Donnie never knew Mikey has been up to since that day and was also the reason the green book was created in the first place.

Before the book had scribbles and notes, but after finding out what could happen to his family, Mikey started making it his bible, not wishing such events to fall upon his family and to take the burden off of Donnie's shoulders.

"Mikey, I understand how you feel about that, but their Donnie left and then those events…"

"Could still happen and our family situation was building to the same conclusion! Look Donnie, think it through. If both Leo and Raph continue the path, they were driving down, do you believe it would end pretty? No! I can see Raph losing all respect in Leo to the point he wouldn't bash an eyelash and attack Leo. Then in return Leo being so distant will take it too personally and forget Raph is his brother! His own flesh and blood! They would either destroy each other or kill themselves in the process. We all seen the signs, and it has been getting worse by the minute! I know what we did was just as bad, but we needed to change the playing field and give them new elements to redirect the course they were on!"

Slumping in the couch Donnie sighed, nodding slowly, "I know… still doesn't change the fact I feel horrible…"

"Then eat a gummy worm, yum yum!" Mikey demeanor suddenly changed to his cheerful self, taking Donnie off guard as he screamed and jumped away from Mikey.

"EWW no!" Donnie kicked Mikey's hand away that was targeting his mouth.

"Oh, what's wrong Donnie?" Mikey beamed wiggling the gummy worm in the air.

Growling and holding Mikey back, Donnie snapped his beak at the younger pestering brother, "What's wrong is how you can suddenly be all cheerful, and you know I hate gummy worms!"

Shrugging Mikey chuckled, "It's me, are you surprise?"

Leaning forward Mikey got closer to Donnie with the candy, "Come on Donnie open up wide this little birdie has a treat for you!"

"NO! No no!" Donnie struggled, feeling he was at a disadvantage on the way he was laying on the couch and how Mikey was practically on top of him.

"Why not Donnie? I don't get it. You can't eat gummy worms, yet you have no problem tearing off the heads on gummy bears?" Mikey tilted his head in curiosity he always wondered why that was.

Biting his lip, Donnie suddenly figured out a way to get out of this, "I will tell you if you stop trying to feed me that disgusting candy!"

Mikey considered that was a fair trade sat up grabbing his green book, that he snatched out of Leo's room until the older brother came back. He was going to put it back and let Leo bring it to him showing Leo has changed, and the project worked.

"Fine deal, so care to tell?" Mikey eagerly sat there with a pen in hand.

Rolling his eyes, Donnie sighed, "When I eat gummy worms, they remind me of real worms and I start gagging, okay.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Well then why so aggressive towards the poor gummy bears?" Mikey waited, knowing this would going to be a riot!

"They remind me…" Donnie started seeing Mikey's eyes open wide with excitement, like some big scandal was going to be revealed. "They remind me of…"

* * *

 ** _B ) (This part takes place after Leo and Raph fight and before going home. Having some beers at Casey's.)_**

Leaning back feeling the cold beer in hand Raph stared at the stars that fought through the city lights, "Hey Leo you know you have OCD right?"

In surprised Leo spit his beer out giving Raph a questionable look, "I… I do not-"

Interrupting the sorry excuses, Leo was going to spin to hide the truth Raph shook his head, "Trust me bro you have it. I saw your closet!"

"How... how is looking into my closet make you come to that conclusion… Wait! Why were you in my closet!" Leo spat narrowing his eyes.

Sighing Raph took another swig of his drink, "I was looking for your katana."

"Why were you looking for my katana?" Leo still wanted to know about the OCD accusation, but was more curious on why Raph was looking for his katana.

"Mikey told me you broke one at the Junkyard and needed my help to find your extra one in your room. Man that is why I found the book," Raph admitted, wondering why Leo really looked confused.

"I never broke any of my blades… Mikey said you went to my room for no reason, and he had no… oh shit…" Leo slurred starting to feel the buzz.

Blinking into his bottle Leo's mouth felt dry as he started to piece to gather how everything just fit, and it wasn't coincidence that he found the book after all?!

"Did we get played by Mikey?" Raph started to wonder if the young brother was behind this, so they would start talking, he wouldn't be surprised after seeing that book.

"OH I have a feeling it was not just him… Oh shell we really fuck up…" Leo swore, not caring, loving how the beer tasted.

"What do you mean?" Raph tilted his head, listening to Leo's explanation about how he got the book, the events he saw and notice yet didn't think anything of them and Master Splinter's letter. At the end hearing what Leo's theories that made sense Raph turned white on the realization as well, "Shit alright… Uh Leo I think we should include Donnie too, I think he was on it too."

Falling into silence, both turtles stared at the city, then Leo finally spoken, "We are lucky to have a family like them."

Nodding in agreement, Raph guzzled down the last of his beer grabbing another and handing Leo a new one too, "Yeah, let's not give them a reason to do this again… That was just wrong… they played us and we fucken fell for it. Man we are messed up…. SO about that OCD?" Raph brought it back up thinking it was best not to dwell on what his family did to keep him and his brother together.

"I don't have it, Raph!" Leo spat again accepting the beer, though he wasn't done with the one he was currently drinking.

"Leo you labeled everything! I mean everything! DO you really need to be reminded what a jar is?" Raph barked slapping his leg now finding it funnier than creepy as he originally took it.

"I don't label everything! I never labeled…" Leo suddenly was fumigated then trailed off like he was about to let loose some dark secret.

"You put your porn stash in alphabetical order instead didn't you?" Raph pointed out abruptly grinning ear to ear.

Silent Leo didn't answer that, as Raph suddenly burst out, flinging his arms in the air, "Yes one for me and zero for you bro!"

"Whattt?" Leo slurred more tilting his head feeling like he shouldn't done that.

"I know you had a porn stash, so I scored," Raph almost yelled that out to the rooftops as Leo moved forward to muffle Raph from saying yahoo and waking up the neighborhood.

"That is just disfigurating … dysfunctional… dis… dis damn… I mean disturbing…" Leo wrinkled his face pointing a finger at Raph, who was so proud of himself.

"And I loving it all the more!" Raph let out a roaring laughter falling backwards onto his shell and not letting the laughter to die.

"Shut uppp…" Leo moped bitterly.

* * *

 ** _(END of Bonus pages, hope you enjoy this story!)_**


End file.
